


The Long Road Ahead

by CAOSCellBlockTango



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOSCellBlockTango/pseuds/CAOSCellBlockTango
Summary: Nicholas Scratch was a handsome young warlock at the Academy of Unseen Arts, the fantasy of both witches and warlocks. He never expected that the Academy of Unseen Arts would welcome a blonde late newcomer that would turn his opinions, life, heart and soul upside down. Neither did he expect that this girl would be Sabrina Spellman, daughter of late High Priest Edward Spellman. Follow Nick and Sabrina as they navigate through their feelings, hurt, betrayal and a myriad of other emotions.A rewrite of the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, focusing on the relationship between Nick and Sabrina . Follows the main plot with some artistic licence and deviations.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Harvey Kinkle/Theo Putnam, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> This is my first fiction and it focuses on the relationship between Nick and Sabrina in Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Disclaimer: English is not my mother tongue, so please excuse the mistakes here and there, and please don't hesitate to send in corrections and/or opinions on how to improve. Also, don't hesitate to leave comments, generally speaking! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it !

During all his time at the Academy of Unseen Arts, Nicholas Scratch never questioned the habits and customs of lust and desire in the witching world. How could he? As early as teenage days kicked in, he was thought that lust and desire were nothing to be ashamed of. To the contrary, the Dark Lord encouraged carnality and the fulfillment of the passion of the flesh. No shame. No regrets. These were only good to the False God. That is how he started to date the Weird Sisters, Prudence to begin with, before Dorcas and Agatha got into the mix. Quite naturally. It was hot and steamy, very simple, with no strings attached apart from those of desire and hormones. Even when orgiastic excitement wore off due to the Weird Sisters’ unhealthy mind games, he would still go back to them when he had an itch to scratch. He experienced multiple partners during his nights at Dorian’s – including Dorian himself – although he always preferred girls, a man’s body once in a while could not harm. When push comes to shove, sex demons were the easy option, with the same goal, have a good time, let the bodies sway freely.

That day in early November was no different than the others. He had spent the last night his body entangled with Agatha’s after drinks at Dorian’s. Of course, once the needs of the body were fulfilled, he crawled bad from Agatha’s bed to go sleep in his bed. He would only sleep alone, and Agatha did not seem to mind – neither did Prudence, Dorcas or any of the others. It was not even a topic really. He woke up in the morning and spent most of his time at the library. Life was not all about whims of passion, Nicholas wanted – needed – to become the best conjurer since Edward Spellman. Ever since Nicholas discovered his work, he was fascinated with his teachings, his witchcraft and his ideology that were radically opposed to Father Blackwood’s teachings. Nicholas was not sure he agreed with all of Spellman’s positions, but he found him controversial enough to satisfy his need of a companion to an aspiring top-boy with a rebellious side craving to surface. Lost in his research, he had almost forgotten about the choir class with Lady Blackwood. He never understood why after so many years, he still had to take choir classes and sit through Prudence’s solos. Not that Prudence did not have a pleasant voice, because she did, but it was starting to get old. Actually, it started to get old at least three years earlier.

As he roamed through the Academy’s corridors, he heard whispers from Melvin, Elspeth and others about a new girl that was expected today. It was fairly uncommon to welcome new kids around, he could not bring himself to care. This must have happened when he was away for a couple of weeks visiting long-lost relatives in the Old Continent. He was able to catch some chatters here and there, “part-time student.” Equally uncommon. “Ran away from her Dark Baptism.” Was she able to survive this _faux pas_? At least the new girl seemed edgy, rebellious. Exactly the way he liked his witches. May she be hot. Then, Dorcas approached him, roaming a finger on his chest: “Nice to see you back around Nicky. We’ve missed you. Have you heard the news? The half-breed is expected to arrive today. Some say they saw her with Blackwood earlier today.” The word stuck with him “half-breed”. What did Dorcas exactly mean? Why was everyone talking about the new part-time girl?

He shrugged his shoulders as he entered the choir room and began scales with the rest of the cohort, when Father Blackwood interrupted the session, accompanied by a tiny gorgeous blonde, with that headband that had awaken all his schoolgirl fantasies, standing there, some intriguing wordless confidence radiating from her:

\- Forgive the interruption my dear, we have an addition to your ranks. Sabrina Spellman, my wife Lady Blackwood.

_Spellman_. Nicholas was not sure his mind was working properly. The new girl was a Spellman. Dorcas’ words came back to him. “Half-breed.” Of course, this was Sabrina Spellman. Daughter of Edward Spellman. everyone in the coven knew about Edward Spellman’s scandalous wedding to a mortal that almost got him excommunicated, a wedding his was only able to run away with because he was High Priest. Nicholas respected Edward Spellman but could not shake off the despise he had for him, a powerful warlock marrying a mere mortal. That did not sit well with him and years Blackwood’s teachings. Lady Blackwood’s sharp voice got him out of his thoughts:

\- I’ve heard a lot about you Sabrina. We’ve all heard a lot about you. Welcome.

\- I’ll leave Miss Spellman in your capable hands then, Father Blackwood added before leaving the room. As his steps were slowly fading away, his wife turned back to Sabrina:

\- Now, Sabrina, can you sight read music? Just a verse or two so I know where to place you.

_It's time we put our love behind you  
Illusion has been just a dream  
Valley of death and I'll find you  
Now is when on a sunshine beam  
So bring us the young perfection  
For there, us shall surely be  
No clothing, tears, or hunger  
You can see, you can see, you can be_.

\- Oh my. Prudence, I do believe you have some competition finally.

Lady Blackwood got it all wrong, Nicholas thought when he was able to compose his thoughts again. Sabrina was no competition to Prudence. She was in whole other league. It was not even close, he thought eyes still unable to look at anything else but Sabrina. He let out a heavy sigh. His breath caught when the first words came out of Sabrina’s crimson mouth. It was as if he got into a trace. He could only see her, listen to her. Everything else, everyone else became a joke. Nicholas was deeply troubled, he, who praised himself for his great control, was left aghast. There was something about this girl. He could not put a finger on it. It could have been anything. Her confidence when she picked that music sheet from Lady Blackwood. Her serenity when she belted those notes so effortlessly. Her celestial voice. Her poise. Her attitude. Her small smile. Her crimson plump lips. Her blonde hair. Her headband. Her energy, so peculiar, so different from the rest. Her obliviousness on the effect she has on others. Probably all of this. Never had Nicholas been so intrigued by a person before. The rest of the choir class passed as a black hole during which he could only focus on Sabrina. Sabrina Spellman and the way his eyes irremediably focused on her. The way his chest tightened when looked at her. Barely perceptibly, but still. The way he could barely distinguish any other voice when they were all singing. The little shivers her voice, her presence sent down her spine. She was something else. Probably trouble.

Sabrina could feel the eyes of this black-curled handsome warlock boring into her back. She was not sure what to make of it. Even though she was able to put on a show face and get her voice steady after a slightly rocky start, behind it all, she was nervous. She was setting foot in her father’s world, where her background was odd, at best; in a place where she knew she was not wanted. She had no safe place, no safe harbor to run to in case of trouble. No Roz. No Susie. And most importantly, no Harvey. So, when the mysterious handsome warlock – she could still find a man handsome even if she was totally Harvey’s, for eternity – asked if he could sit with her at lunch, she could not deny a friendly hand metaphorically extended to her:

\- I am Sabrina…

\- Spellman. You are Edward Spellman’s daughter.

\- I am.

\- Your reputation precedes you. _Sabrina wished it did not. She knew what the handsome warlock meant. He knew about her mother. They all knew. They all disapproved_. Yours fathers as well. I am reading his journals right now.

\- You are? How do you have them?

Sabrina’s heart was thumping. All she could think about his how little she knew about her father’s legacy, his work, his beliefs. She felt ashamed that she was not more interested in it. She knew about his reputation, about the qualities he displayed as High Priest, of course. Her Aunt Zelda would tell her about it all. But this guy seemed to have access to a realm of her father’s that she never really thought about. She would never let it show, but she was barely hearing his explanation about the Sanctum and the journals being only available to advanced students.

\- Your father was a controversial figure in the witching community. _There was it. Of course. Here it goes again. And it was not the beginning of Abba’s Mamma Mia’s verse_.

\- You mean for marrying my mother?

\- This and his more radical ideas. Radical to others, by the way. I personally think he was brilliant, ahead of his time. The greatest conjurer the Church of Night ever produced.

It is when Prudence and the Weird Sisters arrived, that she figured his name was “Nicholas”, or maybe he told her and she let it slip her mind. After that, the conversation turned to asinine attacks exchanged between her and Prudence before she left, Nicholas – or was it Nick now? – walking her to her next class. She was not sure what to make of him. He was charming, that was a given. She also felt the edge in his tone when he spoke about her father. She did not doubt he admired his conjurer’s spells, but she could see he tried to sugarcoat the truth on his “radical” views and family choices. She was not surprised, yet she could not help but feel a little disappointed. On the other hand, he readily defended her against Prudence, calling the latter a “bitch” for bugging Sabrina. That backfired a bit, when he was referred to as “man whore.” Sabrina did not even question that she was replaying a conversation with a boy, a boy who was not Harvey, and was trying to figure him out.

Little did she know that Nick was doing the exact same thing. Consciously, though. It was not easy speaking to her. It is as if his confidence vanished when he was around her, and he had blurted that her father had “radical” ideas. He saw her brows furrowing, he tried to make it up to her, arguing he thought her father was brilliant, which was not a lie. At least, not a complete one. He did admire Edward Spellman for his witchcraft, his smarts, his intellectual legacy. He was less sure he was supportive of his theories and the social reforms he wanted to bring onto the Church of Night. He was not necessarily opposed to it, but he had his reservations. He hoped Sabrina did not see them. Then Prudence came, and things went a bit off control. He called her off for how she treated Sabrina and she conveniently let slip that he was a horny teenager. Not that it was secret. But it was unknown to Sabrina, and for some reason, he wished it stayed that way a little longer. The idea that she’d see him in any other way but the charming friendly warlock that spoke to her on her first day at the Academy bothered her. Never had he been bothered by what a girl, a boy, a demon or any other creature thought of his lifestyle and choices. But for some incomprehensible reason, her opinion mattered.


	2. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina goes through her first weekend at the Academy, as Nicholas tries to figure out the young witch - and a bit of himself- through their limited interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of my story about Nick and Sabrina. Many thanks to those who took the time for a small kudos and a comment. That helps a lot in moving forward with this! Please keep reviewing and commenting. To someone who mentioned that the series was already Nick and Sabrina centered, that is true although what I am trying to do here really is to focus on their respective feelings for each other, themselves and the others - while focusing less on the action itself, it that makes sense.

Harvey. She had to speak to Harvey. Her induction weekend at the Academy was lackluster. Prudence was right, everybody hated her. Not that she did not expect it, but it was radically different to imagine it, and live it. The Weird Sisters were ruthless during her harrowing night, and had it not been for Salem, she would’ve turned mad in that Witch Cell, surrounded by her most private fears and torments. But it was not only that. She was not oblivious to the stares, the whispers, the side looks everyone was giving her. She took them all in stride, head high and shoulders aligned. Auntie Zee would be proud, she thought. As the new kid, she was not surprised she generated talks and murmurs. However, she was no ordinary new kid. She was the daughter of a High Priest, the half-breed daughter of a deviant High Priest whom had secured the right to wed a mortal. She was the spawn of this unusual – immoral, for many members of the witching community – union. The topic was brushed aside for sixteen years, when her interactions with the witching world somewhat limited. But that was a halt only. Sixteen years fly by, especially for witches. The debate sprung again when she claimed her place in the community. Then, she fled from her Dark Baptism when she found out that Father Blackwood’s speech on freewill was just that. A speech. To make her sign her name away to the Dark Lord. Speaking of which, she was all but oblivious to Father Blackwood’s animosity towards her. She had to fight him on every front. The Harrowing. The dull classes he registered her to. She’d think about that later. She was physically exhausted. Mentally drained.

That is why she was hang on that old-fashioned phone, in the middle of the hallway, speaking to Harvey. Harvey was her safe harbor – safe heaven, dare her mortal part say – a comfortable place she could run to whenever she needed. And he never complained, he was always there, steady and ready to provide with reassuring words and the warmth of his embrace. Harvey was devoted to her. Her mind roamed back to the day when they went to the movies for a _Grease_ screening, and the adoring look he sent her way when Olivia Newton-John sang the last notes to _Hopelessly Devoted to You_. At that moment, she thought he was devoted to her, they were devoted to each other. No matter what. He was genuine. She wondered if this is a word the witching community would ever understand. She could call him whenever, and he would be there. She could picture his warm smile. They were merely exchanging banalities, joke-flirting with another. As she said, the sound of his voice alone was helping. It was home, in a way. “It is not even my sexy voice” he told her, and she could not help but giggle. _Keep talking Harvey Kinkle, just keep talking_. She did not mean to say that out loud. Yet she did, and she did not even scold herself for it. It was natural, everything was natural with Harvey. There were never games on what to say, what to disclose, she could be herself.

At least, her mortal self. Of course, she had to tell him she was at some Expo with her Aunties. He knew nothing about her secret. Her other life. She had tried to tell him once before erasing the moment from his memory, literally terrified by his reaction. She couldn’t lose Harvey. He was kind, loving, reassuring, safe. That word again. She did not know whether it was necessarily good to refer to your teenage boyfriend as “safe”, she watched enough teen operas to know it could be problematic. Yet, whilst her life was changing fast, the challenges piling up fast in the witch world, she needed safe. She needed Harvey. She would only need Harvey. He is her first love – maybe her last, she liked to think. Deep inside, she knew she would have to tell him, eventually. It would change everything – unless it would not? Of course, it would. And there was already enough change in her life as is. _Hold on to the end, that is what I intend to do_. That song again. No question, when the day comes and she confesses the truth, she would hold on to Harvey.

When she hung up, she felt better. She could face another day at the Academy.

Walking back to the girls’ dormitory, little did she know that on the other end of the hallway, a dark-haired warlock with whom she exchanged a few words the day before, was observing her and incidentally eavesdropping on her conversation. He did not intend to. It just so happened that he was walking by and got distracted by her disheveled blonde hair that made his mind go blank. Or was it her white _negligée_ uncovering part of her right shoulder he itched to caress? Regardless, there he was, behind a wall in the hallway, spying on Sabrina Spellman. Her fatigued features did not make her any less beautiful. However, the fond smile that appeared on her face when she began her conversation, rendered her simply gorgeous. Whoever was on the other end of the line, they must certainly mean a lot to Sabrina. Probably her family. “I hate it here”, she confessed and that immediately translated into a pang in Nicholas’ chest. He wondered if someone had cursed him. He would have to check later. She hated it here. The words could not leave his head. While he wondered why she hated it so much and trying to figure out how to improve her experience amongst them, he heard her next words: “this is helping…hearing your voice.” This time, it was not pang, more of a tightness that took over his chest, for less than a second. He would need to do something about that curse later. For now, all he could do, is wonder who Sabrina was speaking to, who was this person whose voice was enough to soothe the rebel blonde with the satanic voice. Is it something one could say to their family? Maybe their friends? Nick could not know. He was an orphan as long as he could remember, and while the Academy and Father Blackwood offered him shelter and solidarity, he had little experience with close family. He had his relatives from the Old Continent with whom he recently reconnected, but he would never believe their voices were soothing, leave alone telling them in such a straightforward natural way, as if they were discussing the blue sky and the sun.

He focused on how that conversation alone, that short conversation made her features relax with each second passing. He wishes he was the one having this effect on her. Instead, he was sitting on the sidelines watching someone else making her giggle like the giddy teenager she was, and it did not sit well with him. “Keep talking Harvey Kinkle, just keep talking.” _Harvey Kinkle_. Who was Harvey Kinkle? How was that lad which name that left Sabrina’s lips with such intensity, such devotion? There was something else, but he could not quite figure it out. All he knew was that he would have traded anything for his name to leave Sabrina’s lips in the same way. But, for her, he was merely Nicholas – not even Nick – just Nicholas, a fellow student at the Academy. He suspected she could sense his doubts on her family history, on her mother, that would understand why she mostly kept to herself. This, and the harrowing. He was not dumb, he heard the Weird Sisters the other day, swearing they would make it a nightmare for the “half-breed” she was, a nightmare that would make her run for her life. He did not say a thing. Coward, he scolded himself. And now, there she was, standing in the hallway, clearly fatigued, hating it here, and having no one to turn but so-called Harvey Kinkle. Maybe if he had done something to stop it, or at least mellow the Weird Three – if they ever knew what mellow was, it is him she would be thanking, asking to keep talking. What if she hates it so more she did not come back to the Academy? She could not. She would not. She did not seem to be the quitter type. Another quality for Spellman. Even if she did, he would have no problem getting address of the Spellman Sisters. There he was, slowly becoming a stalker should it be necessary, while she was gone.

Elspeth got him out of his thoughts when he heard tell Melvin: “They got into a fight, Sabrina and Prudence. You know how Prudence can be but Spellman did not back down. She dished it out. Hard.” Elspeth seemed content, as if Sabrina fought for her, for all those years where Prudence was playing Queen Bee around. From the sound of it, Sabrina did more than defend herself. Definitely not a quitter. And Feisty. She was a special one, and he’d only exchanged a few words with her. Never had he been more captivated by any witch, any warlock in his entire life. While he was roaming around the Academy, trying to figure out his thoughts, his reactions to her, thinking about that curse that made things to his chest, there she was, by the door, going Satan knows where, obviously on a mission by the look of determination in her eyes. She does not look like she got into a fight, she is composed, poised. She has that peculiar aura about her, a strange balance between fragility and utmost confidence that he could not quite figure out. Yet. He was, after all, the best conjurer since Edward Spellman, and on the highway to High Priesthood. He would figure it out, eventually:

\- Hi there, she greeted him with her cute smile.

\- Hey. So, I heard you got into a fight with Prudence.

\- I did.

\- I’ll talk to her. _Not that it would be of any help, she is insane,_ he thought _. But it was worth a try, and everyone loves a hero_.

\- Please don’t, it will only make her hate me more. So, did you guys date?

\- For a short period of time, yes. I was involved with the Sisters.

\- All three of them? All at once? _Sabrina had a questioning look on her face, all Nick could do is nod, not able to look into her eyes_.

\- What happened?

\- Their gifts include mind control. I was not sure what was real and what was… suggestion.

The look on Sabrina’s face did not bode well. It seemed like she did not approve of their relationship, which he did not fully understand. He had no real understanding of how lust life worked in the mortal world, but he did not see the big deal in “being involved” with other people. Multiple people. At once. He’d need to give it a thought later, but for now he needed to change topics, and decided to focus on what she was holding in her hand:

\- What are you doing with that Acheron configuration?

\- Blackwood gave it to me, says as soon as I solve it, I get to take conjuring classes. Nicholas giggled slightly, amazed by Father Blackwood’s antics against a student he obviously did not like.

\- What? What’s so funny?

\- That particular configuration was your father’s thesis. He designed and built it. As Nick said these words, Sabrina’s demeanor changed. Even more poised, if that was even possible.

\- My father did?

\- Yeah. Blackwood has been trying to solve this damn thing for twenty years. I tried for three and gave up. See, the configuration is almost like a kaleidoscope, its colors and patterns are addictive and the more you stare at it, the harder it is to solve. If you’re not careful it can mess with your head, you can get lost in it.

\- Wonderful, she said with an ironic smile. Nick was slightly worried, she was a first-day student here, there was no way she would be able to solve that configuration. But instead of showing her concern, for some reason, he decided otherwise.

\- With due respect Sabrina, you’ll never be able to do it.

\- If my father made it, then he probably wrote about it in his journals, right? Nicholas remembered he told her about her father’s journals and that he was reading them. Determined, feisty and bright. Oh, and hot. Obviously, hot. How could he forget about that?

\- Nothing explicit. Nothing I’ve come across.

\- Yes, but you’re not a Spellman. Sneak me into the library, get me access to his journals.

\- What you’re asking is impossible. If we got caught, and we would, we’d both be expelled from the Academy. _I_ _could not risk that, all I have is the Academy_ , he thought.

\- I doubt I’d be expelled. They’d probably just extend my immersion indefinitely. Witty, he could add to the list of her qualities.

\- Would that be such a bad thing? Being a full-time student here?

\- I should go.

She hears him chuckle as she walks away, or so she figures. The reality is that he exhales a breath he was unable to get out while talking to her. He’s been his flirtatious smug self on the outside, but on the inside, he was fighting all he could to keep his composure. He did not know what to make of her not answering on being a full-time student. He would sure like it, spending more time with her. Two simple interactions, fairly common, and there he was swooning over her. That lust thing was hard. That what he told himself, although deep inside, he knew it was something else. At that thought, his chest heaved with goosebumps. That bloody curse, again. He needed to get to the bottom of it.

On her end, Sabrina was so obsessed with her father’s Acheron configuration that she did not give much thought to that conversation, although Nicholas did trouble her when he mentioned becoming a full-time student at the Academy. To some extent, it would make her life easier, she would not have to hide from her neighbors, her friends, her life in mortal Greendale where she had to constantly adjust not to reveal her secret. But she could not just run away, leave behind Roz and Susie. And Harvey. Sweet Harvey. She could never leave them behind, they were her friends – Harvey was her love for life, and even if he would not be, he would still remain a close friend. What they have been through together, throughout the years, was worth the secrets, the lies, the excuses, the questioning looks. It really was. For this reason alone, she could not be a full-time student at the Academy. Who did she have there? No one. Nicholas was flirting with her, and it was sort of nice, but that was it. They all hated her here. All in all, her witch life was confined to her Aunties and Ambrose, surely it was enough. Lost in the Acheron, and her thoughts she did not see the Weird Sisters approach. Harrowing, again? She tried to escape, to scream but Prudence cut her short: “They all hate you.” The coincidence. That was her words to herself a few minutes ago.

That second night was horrible. Those voices, a torture. Her father must’ve been the worse. And Harvey. Satan, Harvey. Not being able to turn around for all of them was torture. She needed revenge and for that, a phone call to Harvey, as sweet as it would be, would not make it. Instead, the call to her Aunties and the plan they elaborated all three together, did the trick. Witchcraft could be fun. She lured Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas into thinking she was vulnerable and terrified before turning on them, with the help of the ghost kids, and made them renounce to the harrowing tradition once and for all.

During that night, Nicholas Scratch was restless. He had a bad night sleep, _probably because of the blue balls I have_. The last few days were a lot of studying – and thinking about Spellman, which for some reason, made him want to cut it on his steamy evenings. Not renounce though. He was a young handsome warlock after all, and that Luke Chalfant guy was particularly cute, and… gifted. He would see him at Dorian’s the following day. He was no Sabrina of course, but he would do. In closing his eyes that night, he saw fogs of thoughts including mainly Sabrina. And the Dark Lord. It had been a while he did not appear in his dreams. Was it because he thought too much of Sabrina, and not enough of his Almighty Unholy Lord? Last time he lusted so much over someone, the Dark Lord appeared in his dreams, and Father Blackwood instructed him to pray for twelve hours straight, which he did. The only other time the Dark Lord invaded the intimacy of his sleep, was a prelude to a devotion he’d asked from him a few weeks later, in person.

The next morning, Nicholas heard Prudence tell everyone in a blank voice that “harrowing was over”. It was not a suggestion, it was a sentence. There was no explanation, there never was with her. He made eye contact with Dorcas, asking her to follow him. He wanted explanations:

\- How is it that all of a sudden, you three, the most ruthless I’ve ever seen, decide to make harrowing end.

\- Nick, if I tell you, you have to promise to keep it to yourself. You know how Prudence can be. She’d kill me. Literally.

\- Dorcas, you have my word.

\- Not sure if you heard, but we’ve been harrowing the half-breed for a couple of nights now. Nicholas cringed at the thought of Sabrina going through a Weird-Sister’s sponsored harrowing. He also sent Dorcas a bad look when she referred to Sabrina as “half-breed”.

\- Last night, we arguably… took it too far. At least we intended to. Dorcas was playing with the hem of her dress.

\- Took it too far? How?

Nicholas wished he did not have that slight tremble in his voice. But he also knew the Weird Sisters, he knew that “far” was already something with them, leave alone “too far”. For some reason, Dorcas’ tone and eyes sent a shiver down his spine. He felt worried, which he never felt for anyone else. Ever. But there he was, worried about Sabrina Spellman who did barely give him the time of the day – that was a cheap shot, but she did not say his name as _Harvey Kinkle’s_. For now. Dorcas could sense something was off with Nick, his eyes were almost pleading with her to continue. She could not put a word on what she perceived, but she sure never saw Nick like this:

\- Wished you took part to it? All you had to do was ask, Nicky. Dorcas answered, willingly provoking him.

\- Dorcas. How? He could not even care about her little flirting at the moment. Was it flirting?

\- We wanted to hang her… to death.

\- To death? Are you guys insane? What did she ever do to you to deserve this? Don’t you think our ranks are depleted enough for us to kill a witch? Nicholas said all of this in stride, a lump forming in his throat at the thought of Sabrina being hung dead.

\- She is not a witch, Nicholas. She is a half-breed. She would not even commit to our world full-time. She had to be forced to be among us. At the first occasion, she will turn her back on us and run to her mortal life, her mortal friends – that if she does not stab _us_ in the back.

\- Sabrina would never do that, Dorcas.

\- How can you be so sure? You barely know her, Nicky. If that’s just because she is a cute schoolgirl – don’t look at me that way, even I noticed she was a hot one – you know you can come to me for whatever you need. She ran a hand on his forearm, smiling to him and locking her eyes with his. He was quick to take his arm off. Dorcas took that as a signal to go on:

\- In any event, she turned on us. Within a minute, we found ourselves hung, choking our hearts out. I really thought it was the end. Then she showed us mercy, I guess? She untied us, even presented her hand to Prudence to help her back on her feet and told us that we must stop the harrowing. She was scary Nick. I mean, the cold blood she had to hang us and then free us within seconds, as if it were a second-by-second play she’d rehearsed, the self-composure she had and before that the way she lured us into believing she could not defend herself. I have to say, I was impressed. Prudence was too. But you did not hear it from me.

Dorcas left, did not even give Nicholas the chance to react. Where was he when all of this occurred? Partly studying, partly trying to sneak one of Edward Spellman’s journals to his daughter, and partly not giving a damn at what was happening in the Academy because that is who he was. But in the process, Sabrina almost got hurt. We should have been there. Next time, he’d be there. She did not need him, that was a given. Being able to stand up, alone, to the Weird Sisters, there was something about her. The audacity, the boldness. He also felt his insides torn apart when Dorcas referred to her as a half-breed. It was disgusting. He wondered how Sabrina must feel every time it is thrown at her, he felt intense remorse at the look he gave her the other day when she spoke about her mother, her mortal mother. He was roaming in the hallways when he saw her around nearby the Dark Lord’s statue, speaking. Was she praying? “You’re welcome, glad we could help”. No, definitely not praying:

\- Who are you talking to?

\- Myself. Hello, Nicholas. The way she said Nicholas felt so right, with her small smile. It was as if she was somewhat happy to see him.

\- Hi. You survived your immersion. He thought better than mention the discussion he had with Dorcas.

\- I did. Barely. I haven’t made it to conjuring class yet, but I will. Nick could not help but doubt that, no one could solve that Acheron configuration. For two decades now. Not himself, not even the High Priest. Then again, she was a Spellman, but still. At least she’d get his help.

\- About that. Look, this has to be our little secret, okay? One of your dad’s journals.

\- But you said…

\- I said I couldn’t sneak you into the library, I didn’t say I couldn’t sneak this out. Maybe it will help with the Acheron Configuration, but even if it doesn’t, you should get to know your father.

\- Thank you, Nicholas. Really. That time around, his name on her tongue felt so soft, she was conveying all her gratitude, besides that thank you. He could feel how much it meant to her. But as much as he liked that, he also needed to get closer to her. Even a tiny a bit.

\- Call me Nick.

After she left him, he could not help but smile. He felt that he conveyed what he wanted, what he needed, without words. The problem was he did not know what that was, exactly. His chest tightened once again. He really needed to tend to this. As Sabrina left, she could not help but let her thoughts wander to how helpful and kind Nicholas – or rather, Nick – was to her. This weekend was not all negative. She had made a friend. She was not oblivious to his flirting and looks when he talked to her, but she brushed it off, seeing how Nick could be the same when he interacted with others in the hallways, in the dining hall. She thought of how diametrically opposed to Harvey, who did not even know how to flirt without coming off as an absolute dork – a lovely adorable dork. Her comics-loving Dork. She loved that dorkiness about him, among a myriad of other features. When she called him that night and had to lie on the Academy, she felt unhinged, so did she when he asked if he could come over to speak to her about something going on with Susie’s uncle. But that Acheron was sitting there, and she needed to focus on that, for now. The lying was not pleasant, but the circumstances required it, at least for now. There was no lie when she told him she loved him. She truly did. Her hearted melted a little when he said: “I love you too Sabrina”.

It melted a little more when she saw her mother’s face in her father’s journal and her intuition that that face had to do with solving Acheron Configuration proved right. She was not sure if it melted because she saw her mother, or because that Configuration was the symbol of the love her father had for her mother. True love, pure love he carried with him even in his scholarly works. It was a little dorky, she thought with a smile. But there it was, the love between a mortal and a dorky warlock. Sure love between a with and a dorky mortal could work.


	3. That Love Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina solves the Acheron Configuration and gets rid of Batibat, before reflecting on the nightmare the demon inflicted on her. Nick comes certain realizations with unexpected help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three of this story I am having fun writing ! Thanks for the Kudos, and more generally for the encouragement. Please don't hesitate to comment, as this is appreciated and helps improving as I go along ! :)

She did solve the Acheron Configuration after all, she was able to understand her father’s logic, his love for her mother. She however did not anticipate that this would set a sleep demon free, Batibat. The fight had been tough, and quite frankly, she had to admit she would have never done it without Ms. Wardell, who turned out to be her father’s former secretary who pledged to protect Sabrina. Because she was in love with him. Because he taught her about love. Love, again. That damn word she swooned over as a mortal, and could barely pronounce in the witching world as she would be the laughing stock. Being hated was one thing, being mocked was another. So, she kept quiet about her love life at the Academy of Unseen Arts, not that there was anyone interested in it, to begin with. After confronting Ms. Wardell, she came back to the Mortuary. The Spellman tribe had regrouped around Hilda’s tea, a concoction no one could even equal even if they tried all lifelong. She went upstairs to be able to sleep the a least for a bit, and get some rest. But after all the events of the day, the Configuration, Batibat, her mind began to wander places. She thought about that dream she had, it was not anodyne. The demon went to the core of her doubts, her fears, her weaknesses and used them against her, to put her in a situation of intense vulnerability.

Her mind went back to the lovely moments, with Harvey. Sweet Harvey. How she thought for a second that he was breaking up with her, what gut wrenching feeling that provoked – both in her dreams, and in real life – and how he told her he never wanted to lose her. That was Harvey for Sabrina, the safe place. Again. Instead, he asked to marry her with that beautiful ring in front of Baxter High. Her heart melted, she could not deny him. How could she? He was whom she saw herself with, short term, medium term, long term. She also recognized her salient stubbornness. When her Aunt Zelda told her that she could not marry Harvey because witches and mortals were from different incompatible worlds, she brushed it off. The mention of her D-E-A-D parents, as Zelda had put it, did not even make her flinch. She was determined to make it work. She was going to the altar with Harvey. When Hilda asked her if she loved Harvey as much as her father loved her mother, she knew there was no turning back and she had to tell Harvey. She could not hide the truth anymore. She was a witch, and if their love was true he would accept it.

In the next scene, there she was in her white wedding dress, going to confess to Harvey the secret she did try to confess once – that she actually confessed before erasing his memory, small detail. She could almost relive her emotions in the dream, she was terrified. She was not even sure how she was able to walk to him, to keep her voice from shaking for what was going to be a break-or-make moment in her life. Right before the wedding, _great timing_ _Batibat_ , she thought. Even when he told her it was bad luck for the groom to look at the bride’s dress, he was not mad at her. He always had that light tone, that made her want to believe that everything was always going to be okay, as long as they stuck with each other. Wasn’t it precisely what marriage was all about anyway? And off she went: “Harvey, I am a witch”. Harvey remembered, “why am I having a sense of _déjà vu_ ”. The next words were sheer honesty, she tells him how she confided in him in the woods, before her sixteenth birthday and erased his memory. A small shrug, and the smiles comes back again, and the words she longed for: “I love you Sabrina. I always have. I always will”. There he was, the strong kind-hearted lovely man in front of her, taking it as if it was just a small detail. She was a witch, she had cast a spell on him – well metaphorically by how gorgeously perfect she was, or so she hoped – and actually, by making him forget that she did tell him the truth once before; and yet he would stay by his side, make her the happiest woman and witch of all time. He loved her. Unconditionally. She loved him. Nothing else mattered. She would marry him. “He knows what I am and he loves me”, she said to Nick when he came across to ask her to leave with him, before she took her father’s arm to go marry the love of her life. Harvey was waiting for her, at the altar. A few more minutes, and she would be united to Harvey forever.

That is when everything went downhill. His family emerged from nowhere – they were not supposed to be here – and accused her of being witch, then Harvey berated her: “Why Sabrina? Why did you have to tell me? It would have been fine if you just hadn’t told me” His rage as he was choking her was beyond anything she could fathom, even in what she pictured as her darkest nightmares, never could she imagine Harvey being anything but sweet. Yet, Batibat made her see Mad Harvey choke her practically to death, her friends Roz and Susie encouraging him to kill the witch. Even though she knew that none of it was true, that it was just the expression of her deepest insecurities, her heart broke a little. He wanted her dead, and went as far as torture her. She was hyperventilating when Ambrose rushed in her room hearing her as he was passing by, taking her in his arms and rocking her until she got back to steady breathing. She then went on to recount it all to Ambrose, who sat there, his eyes focused on her cousin, who finished: “he tortured me Ambrose”, she said, her eyes welling up in tears. “Cousin, you know Harvey would never do that. I mean, yes, the Connecticut Boarding School story would be easier. But, I guess I see where you come from. I’ve known Diana and your father, I’ve witnessed this thing you mortals call love. I guess your mortal side condemns you to be an eternal romantic. I am not saying Harvey will react positively to the news should you tell him, but he would not do that. Now, what about that Nicholas Scratch?”

Ambrose was curious as to why his cousin had dreamt about that warlock he’s heard of from Luke, the guy he was sort of seeing at the moment. “What about him”, Sabrina prompted, her eyebrows furrowed:

\- Well, he was in your dream, cousin. That must mean something.

\- He was. I am not sure what it means. He was somewhat always around. He was there when the Weird Sisters berated me for running for Prom Queen; come to think of it, he did not defend me – probably because he dated the Weird Sisters. All three of them. At once.

\- Well, cousin, he is a warlock, a handsome one from what I gather. That is what we do, free love, lust, fun. We leave feelings and commitment to mortals. Sabrina scoffed.

\- Count me in the mortal team any day then when it comes to it. He then went on flirting with me, which is really typical of the lad. I mean, who tells a girl how beautiful, how effortlessly charming, how funny, infuriatingly right she seems to be?

\- Someone who lusts over you?

\- Then he was about to ask me to Prom, when Harvey came, and it is as if he never existed. Well, he actually was there. When Harvey asked me to marry him and I accepted, Nicholas was in the back, with a sad expression.

\- Maybe he lusts over you, too?

\- Ambrose, we’re barely friends. That is actually what I told Auntie Zee in my dream when she mentioned Nicholas Scratch as a suitable option for marriage. Then right before the ceremony, he came to me, with a mixture of hope and despair – I know it is odd – in his eyes, asking me to run away with him. He said that we were a witch and warlock, how it should be.

\- Well, should it be?

\- I don’t know Ambrose. You know me well enough to realize I’ll never turn my back on Harvey or take the easy way. I’ll never give up on Harvey without giving him a chance to know and reflect on my… true nature. If he decides to walk away, then I’ll…

\- You’ll…

Sabrina could not believe that Harvey would do such a thing, he loved her. He’s told her so many times. When you love someone, you love them for all their parts, you love them through thick and thin. Right?

\- I’ll manage I guess. I don’t really want to think about it, though.

\- I guess I see where you come from. As I said, I was close to Uncle Edward and Diana, they embodied something I always dreamt of having with someone, that intense connection they had. It made Uncle Ed renounce or witch lifestyle, and Satan knows he was popular with the ladies and the gentlemen. I don’t know, part of me is what I want with Luke. I am just not sure I can live up to that. Love. It is too soon anyway, and Luke and I are witches with way too many years behind us to change. But, you cousin, are half-mortal. Hold on to that part of you that is able to love selflessly and actually feel love through your bones.

\- Wait. Luke? Who’s Luke.

\- Nice way to turn this conversation around. Luke is a warlock recently, he is also a member of our coven, he goes to the Academy of Unseen Arts. He’s actually friends with Nicholas – well, more than friends if you want my opinion. Don’t look at me like this, cousin. Not the point anyway. It is going well. The problem is that we always have to sneak around this house, or astral-projecting in secret to see each other, since, well, I am under house-arrest. It sucks.

Sabrina sent a warm heartfelt smile to her cousin before hugging him tight to her heart. They have always been a source of comfort to each other. She remembers the first time she fought with Harvey, she came back home into tears and he was the one to come to her room, talk some sense into her and just hold her until Harvey came around, forty-five minutes later because that is just how sweet he was, so that they could talk it through and apologize to each other. Ambrose had no doubt Sabrina loved Harvey, deeply. He would never tell her, but he feared the day she would tell him, feared the day she would realize that time would be the doom of them, him aging way quicker than her. She was too young to have her dreams shattered. Uncle Edward had told him about first love, its strength. Ambrose secretly hoped it did not last forever. Then again Edward’s did. Until his dying breath. Before he left the room, Sabrina timidly said, barely audible: “There was this sentence Auntie Zee said in the dream: _your attempts to conciliate your duality will only bring you pain and suffering_. Do you think it’s true? Do you think I’d have to eventually give up a part of me, that they cannot coexist?” Ambrose gave her a weary smile, that is definitely words that their Aunt Zelda could say, she could be very straightforward when she wanted to.

\- I don’t know. Maybe? Maybe not? At least, you get to live another day in both worlds. Enjoy it while it lasts.

\- They all hate me at the Academy. I wish they would just leave me alone, but I am the _half-breed_. I guess I’ll always be.

\- They are jealous, Sabrina. You’re so very special, Ambrose told her before coming back to her bed and placing a kiss on her forehead. He would do that ever since she was a little baby, and it would appease her.

As he left, she turned the lights out and thought about his words “you’re so very special”. That brought her back to that day in the library. She was studying with Harvey, Roz and Susie when Harvey began to hum to a song. She did not know it, but she liked it. _You’re so very special, I wish I was special_. Radiohead’s _Creep_. Then her mind wondered to other lyrics to the song. _I am a creep, I am a weirdo._ _I don’t belong here_. Sometimes, that’s how she felt about the Academy and the witching world. She dreamt of her “Third Way”, but as her doubts crept back in tonight, she was not sure such a way existed. It unsettled her. She resorted to her coping, mechanism, Harvey Kinkle. She had called him right after her nightmare, in a desperate move. She went to her safe place, and once again, he delivered. He’d said he’d never hurt her. She fell asleep as she remembered their conversation:

\- Harvey, it’s me.

\- Sabrina? What time is it?

\- It is super late, but I need to ask you something. _Here goes nothing, he was terrifying in that dream. Nothing like the man I love. This is stupid but I have to ask_ , Sabrina thought. You’d never hurt me, would you?

\- What? No, of course not. Where is this coming from?

\- We’re just, so different, the two of us. _If only you knew_.

\- What are you talking about, babe? Has something happened?

\- Nothing, I had a really bad dream, that’s all. I see you at school tomorrow?

\- Yeah sure, we’ve got Civics tomorrow, right?

At the same time, Nicholas Scratch was getting ready for a night of debauchery – or so he hoped. He had asked Luke to go with him to Dorian’s expecting the young warlock to fall in his sheets for part of the evening. As they entered Dorian’s together, he had his hand on the small of Luke’s back before the blonde man took it off very subtly. “We’re drinking tonight Nick, and only drinking. No funny business tonight”, he said smiling. Since when was Luke Chalfant immune to his charms? They were to hot warlocks, it was only natural they should unite in the night, the Dark Lord would not oppose:

\- That is what you say know, Luke. But the night is long my friend. Who knows what plans it has for us?

\- It might have plans, but I don’t. Not to worry though, Nick. I am sure Dorian will be more than happy to tend to your needs, all of your needs, Luke said winking at Nicholas.

\- What if I want it to be you? Nicholas asked in a flirtatious way. He would never force himself on anyone, but he needed to understand what was going there.

\- Nicholas, please don’t insist. Resisting you is not easy, I must say. But I must. At least, I must try.

\- Is there a Dark teaching I have missed recently? Have we adopted the sin of the flesh that the False God disseminates?

\- No. You have missed no Dark teachings, you never do Nicholas. It is just, well, I met this new boy, and I do like him…

\- Don’t you like me? I like you too, Luke.

\- Not like that Nicholas. I like him not only for his looks or his sexual appeal, agility. I don’t lust over him. Not only. I have feelings for him.

\- Feelings? We do feelings now? Come on.

\- I know, I found it stupid for almost a century. But with him, things are different, we see things differently. I mean, he is under house arrest, which makes the whole situation complicated, to see each other…

\- Oh, a criminal, that is great Luke. I wonder what Father Blackwood would think, he had so many projects for you.

\- Father Blackwood need not to know anything about my personal life. Anyway, this guy is a warlock who’s been close to mortals, to their ways and it seems it has influenced him somewhat. I mean, we’re both realists, we said we’d give that whole romantic bubble a go, and see where it leads us, and see if it works. I care about him.

\- You cannot. We care about our Dark Lord, we care about our families. We’re not taught how to care about others. That’s not who we are.

\- It is not something anyone can teach you. I guess it comes with age and experience, and finding the right person obviously. You’re much younger than I am Nicky, it may come later in life for you. Mortals call that love. I am not sure we’re there yet, but we’re headed there, Luke confessed, his eyes far away, daydreaming about Ambrose.

\- Love? What’s that love thing?

\- Weird feelings, it is hard to explain. It is a need to see the person, to constantly learn more about them, to be close to them, to have them need you. It can be all-consuming sometimes. Physically, it can translate into chest pains…

\- Did you just say chest pains?

\- Well, yeah. Not exactly pains though, know that I think about it. It is more your chest tightening or feeling a small pang there when you are dissatisfied, sad, jealous of someone else is roaming around the person you love. The rest of your body is not immune, you shiver more than usual in a non-sexual context I mean, and you can feel goosebumps. These sorts of things. I guess I am not an expert yet. It may sound silly, and it does not seem quite serious, especially not for us, who are so used to lust, desire and physical attraction but it is how it feels. At least, how it feels for me.

Nicholas was speechless for a minute. He had to process everything Luke was telling him. The chest reactions in chain reactions, the obsession-like for another person – that is not the Dark Lord, he had just described his body expressed in the past weekend while Sabrina was at the Academy. To a heavenly T. All along, he thought it was a curse. He actually wanted to mention it to Luke, who was known for his skills in cursing. Now that he thinks of it, these reactions slowed down now that Sabrina is not around anymore. They have not completely disappeared, though. They still come and go – when he thinks of Sabrina, and he’s been doing that a fair amount of time, in different settings – not all False-God-teachings compliant he must say. He began to chuckle slightly when he saw Luke doing the same and reading a message from the palm on his hand. They both stare at each other, and ask their questions at the same time:

\- What got you all giddy Chalfant?

\- What got you all giggly Scratch?

\- I asked first, Chalfant.

\- That guy I was talking about? Well, he just sent me the craziest story ever. Apparently, his cousin whom he lives with, along with their two aunts, has freed some demon that put the entire house to sleep and to dreams – well, nightmares, actually. The girl is resourceful though, she was able to rescue the household somewhat. I am disappointed though, he said he did not dream of me. I guess, I’d rather be in his dreams than nightmares, but still.

Nicholas’ mind was racing. An Acheron, two aunts, a girl’s resourcefulness, the coincidences seems too many to only be coincidences.

\- I guess you’re right, yes.

\- Thing is, his cousin apparently had a dream about her boyfriend…

\- What’s a boyfriend, exactly? Nicholas had already heard of the word a few times from mortals in the street and other places, but he never fully understood what it was.

\- I am not entirely sure, but I guess it is what mortals call their partners before they marry them.

\- So, does that make use boyfriends, you and me? Nicholas asked, not sure to fully grasp the idea. Luke chuckled.

\- No, we definitely are not. Boyfriend implies some sort of exclusivity. You know how mortals have this idea brought to us by the False God that they ought to give themselves, fully, to another person, that it is the sign of true love or care, or whatever that is. They only see, hang out, copulate and entertain a romantic relationship with one person at a time, that is the boyfriend – or the girlfriend, depending on preferences.

Nicholas was on the edge of his seat. He needed to know, he began to figure out the entire plot but he needed confirmation from Luke. At the same time, he did not want to reveal his motives and what was going on with him:

\- I see. I mean, it is not unheard of in our world, although pretty rare. Even newly-weds have their side pieces, that is just how we work. I have to say I condone the mortals for the ideal, at least. Not sure how it translates in real life. But, hang on, the girl puts a sleep demon back to sleep, dare I say, she can be no mortal.

\- Not unheard of, indeed. I think Edward Spellman was monogamous back in his day. Must be a Spellman thing. Or a half-breed feature. Both? _People really need to stop calling her that horrendous name_ , Nick thought. He decided however not to take on the fight. At least, not yet.

\- A Spellman thing? _There was the confirmation. It was indeed Sabrina. She succeeded in solving that Acheron Configuration in a couple of days, when he spent three years in vain. Heaven, even Blackwood spent countless hours on, to no avail. But here comes the half-mortal barely immersed blonde girl, and she knocks it off. As if it were nothing. Impressive is an understatement_ , Nicholas thought.

\- Oh yeah, the girl is Ambrose’s cousin, Sabrina Spellman? She Edward Spellman’s daughter, she began at the Academy last weekend, not sure if you saw her? A fine young lady, I must say. Her mother was mortal, as everyone knows which makes her a half-breed…

\- Enough with that word. It is insulting. Luke frowned, not sure why Nicholas was defending a person he barely knew, at best.

\- Is it? Anyway. She is _half-mortal_ , excuse me Lord Scratch and she believes in that love thing. She has a boyfriend, a mortal. Like father, like daughter. And apparently, it is contagious in the family. Ambrose seems to want to give it a short, after 132 years of living as a warlock.

Nick was lost in his thoughts. There was _Harvey Kinkle_. The boyfriend. The only man Sabrina would truly give the time of the day, the man she cared about, the man she _loved_. Whatever that meant. The man that kept her away from him, away from everyone else. It made so much more sense now. A _Spellman_ _thing_. Luke was right, boy did she play a number on him. Apparently, he was not the only one to fall for a Spellman. Luke was observing Nicholas, silently, without a word. Nick’s facial expressions were enough. He could see the emotions jostle in his eyes: lust, care, desire, envy, jealousy, longing. He was new to that mortal love game, but he knew enough:

\- You met her, and you like her.

\- I beg your pardon? To say Nicholas was surprised would be an understatement. He thought he hid his thoughts well, but apparently Luke saw right through him.

\- You like Sabrina Spellman, and you can’t fully understand what that means, and you’re furious she’s got a boyfriend, that she is not available, by mortal standards.

\- Nonsense, Nicholas scoffed. Yes, she is cute and all. But I am a warlock, I don’t do feelings. We don’t do feelings. Neither should she.

\- Come on, talk to me, Scratch. Nicholas felt there was no escape, so he gave in, needing to share the burden with someone else, someone who understood.

\- Fine. I like her. Sort of. I don’t know. I felt all those weird body reactions you referred to. I thought – I still think – it may be a curse. Funny you mentioned it, I wanted to run it by you.

\- It is not a curse, at least not the type I can cure with a potion. It is more of a spell? Call it the Spellman’s Spell.

The Spellman Spell. No doubt she had cast a spell on him. As for any unknown spell, Nicholas would do what he does best to get on top of it. Research.


	4. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Nick have their first moment, but Sabrina's heart is still set on Harvey - or at least, that is what she thinks. How can it be, after they had their own moment in the Mines?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming with a new Chapter - thanks for all those who are reading. The beginning is a bit slow I must say, but that is because Season 1 has a slow build to the Nabrina relationship. I already have plenty of ideas for when we get into the nitty gritty of it, can't wait ! 
> 
> I appreciate any reviews and comments you may have for me!

Sabrina was tormented. She knew something was off with Jesse Putnam, the second Harvey and her friends told her about him attacking them last night, when she was fighting Batibat. She could not help but feel guilty, they had troubles because she was not there to protect them, because she was tied up with her witch life – and she could not tell them anything. Not yet. But what Harvey depicted, about feeling Jesse last night when he was drawing in his room, left little doubt to what was going on at the Putnam’s. Jesse was possessed. A demon had taken over his body and he was fighting to stay afloat, alive. She needed to help him, help her friends, help Harvey. She refused to sign her name to the Book of the Beast, it was because she refused that her powers were evil-bound. She was not evil, and she would put her powers at the service of her friends, of her boyfriend – they just do not necessarily need to know about it. So, she brushes it off, downplays it as imagination inspired by scary movies when Harvey asks her what she thinks. She wanted to keep him safe, but all she did what make him mad. He knew what he saw down in the mines when he was younger, Uncle Jesse saw the same entity – monster? – and that is why he was mad. He was certain of it. Before giving in, she needed to be absolutely sure that her instincts – and weirdly enough, Harvey’s – was correct. After an astral-projection in Jesse’s room, with Ambrose’s reluctant assistance, there was no doubt left that it was indeed a demon, that needed to be cast out of Jesse Putnam’s body. So that he could heal, hopefully. It would make Susie and her father happy to get their Jessie back, it would appease Harvey to know that whatever bothered Jesse is gone, give him a sort of closure. They would not know it was her doing, but she did not care. She did not care about glory, about gratitude. She just wanted them safe and happy. Plus, she had to be up to the task, she had to face evil forces, as much as she could, before her showdown with the Dark Lord, she insisted on defeating to free witches and warlocks from his malevolent influence. She did not have a hero syndrome, thank you very much. She was just taking her responsibilities as a young witch in the making, a Spellman, moreover.

She did not know exactly where to start. The Mines? It is where it all started, it could not harm. Without looking back, she ran to Harvey’s, apologizing, for not believing him, for dismissing him, officially accepting the possibility he may be right, and wishing on the inside he’d let her take the lead without asking too much questions. But he knew her too well he saw something was “fishy” when they were at school, and he could feel it now too. She had to act quick. “I want to go into the mines… to see if I can find some clue as to what might still be affecting Jesse”. Of course, she’d face resistance from him, he tells her about security and the Mines being a giant maze, but what matters to Sabrina are the words that are unsaid, the worry in his eyes, the pleading almost, to let him go with her. He would not phrase at first, because teenage boys have their own insecurities and then “anything could happen to you down there, you could break your ankle, a demon could eat you.” All of a sudden, he stops, his eyes bulging. She knows, she can feel the demon too. She remains calm, she had to. She couldn’t torment Harvey more than he already was. Then was the moment she dreaded, he felt – erroneously – that she was not taking him seriously, that she would not rely on him, and then came the final call: “I am coming with you”. She did not want that. “I don’t care what you want. I am not letting you go in the mineshaft alone in the dead of night”.

She knew it was dangerous, she knew he was putting himself on the line for her – maybe he did not know to what extent – but she couldn’t stop her heart from swelling at seeing him taking charge so courageously. Maybe he was the actual hero, not her. She knew, more or less, what she was up against, what she was seeking to face and went head on, because, well, that is just what she does. But him, he went along having no idea what was down in the Mines, no idea what risks it entailed. He just went there because it was the right thing to do, the chivalrous thing to do. He could not imagine leaving his girlfriend doing all the work, taking all the risks. He had to protect her, little did he know she was actually protecting him. Sabrina did not care, what mattered to her, was his intention to be by her side, no matter what. He’s always been by her side, ever since they were kids, and long before they began dating. They were friends, best friends, and she hoped this would never change. Her mind quickly wandered back to that song, _I am holding out for a hero ‘till the end of the night_ , Bonnie Tyler might be still, but fortunately, Sabrina had found her hero. Harvey. Sweet Harvey. That would be a cool superhero name. Maybe she should suggest it as an idea for his comic books. The adventure in the Mines was not all lovey-dovey. Ms. Wardell was around, for allegedly protecting Sabrina, although the latter wanted none of it. Harvey had seen the Dark Lord a second time, but Sabrina was fast to rule it out with making him focus on a rock that sort of resembled a demon of some sort. How could she do otherwise? Harvey was terrorized, he was barely breathing, terrified at the idea that they were in danger and there was nothing he could do against a demon he did not how to face. She needed to reassure him, to make him believe there was nothing harmful around and that he did not put her life in jeopardy. All as well. That is what Harvey had to know, this is what he deserved to know. _There goes another lie_ , she thought, but it was for the greater good. Indeed, she was no fool, she felt the Dark Lord’s energy. It was more than that, for some reason, she felt connected to him, pulled to him. She shrugged it off, it must be the case with every witch. After all, that tie was intense as her Auntie Zee taught her on multiple occasions. She did not sign her name away yet, but she was still a witch. Surely it was sufficient. Before their excursion was over, Sabrina needed to tell Harvey one last thing: “You came down here with me anyway. And that, makes you the bravest, Harvey Kinkle”. And that sweet kiss. She was not sure whether she did it for him, or for her, but she had all the feels. Their lips connecting was like coming home after a long time away, the familiarity, the warmth, the security. All of it. If she had to lie all her life, to keep that intact, she would. No hesitation.

Not too far from the Mines, at the Academy, Nicholas Scratch had embarked in a long week of Mortal for Dummies. He watched those movies, mortal teenagers were fond of, with all the drama, the intensity, the angst, but also the tenderness, the endearing naiveté, the charm. The love. It was everywhere, in their looks to each other, in their gestures, in the way they held each other’s hand, the way they kissed, softly. He is not even sure he’d ever kissed someone that softly, he thought while he was watching that handsome actor kisses his hot co-actress. Did Sabrina Spellman kiss Harvey Kinkle that way? He did not want to think about it, about Spellman’s lips on another man’s. He would think of her lips day and night, red, full, but he wanted them for himself. He now understood the conversation he had with Luke the other night, it was difficult to fully explain what “love” was. He knew what it was not. That is easy. Everything he’s lived so far with everyone he laid with, that was not love. That was lust. At the same time, since he had difficulties identifying love, he was not sure what his feelings for Sabrina were. They were not lust – at least, not just lust. But was that love? He scoffed. They cannot be. _I barely know her, but at the same time, I want to know her better. I constantly do_. His readings of classic mortal love novels did not help. The writing was up to standard, but it felt almost too surreal, having these characters showing to everyone their inner thoughts, their most secret places. It was emotional nakedness. He never had any problem with nakedness, one only had to look at his body to understand why. But letting the guard down like these mortals are doing? Showing vulnerability? That is something he was not sure he would ever be able to do that, it would leave him a target open to hurt, to abuse and he could not let that happen. No one in their mind would. Is it what Harvey Kinkle did? Showing vulnerability? There was nothing heroic in admitting your weaknesses, your darkest fears to someone else and he read in some magazine he found in the mortal part of Greendale that mortal girls were looking for a hero. It did not make any sense. Besides, this simply was not him. He wanted to get closer to Sabrina, understand her, know her better and get her to do the same with him. At the same time, he needed not to completely change, she was not a mortal. She was half-mortal. What he needed to do were small adjustments.

He was not surprised to see her at their seminar the next morning. After all, she did resolve the Acheron Configuration. They sat as the High Priest was lecturing the Academy on the etymology of the word “demon”, when all of a sudden, she interrupted their teacher asking whether witches were allowed to perform exorcisms. He was astonished. _Her nerve. Then again, maybe she did not know that witches were not allowed to perform exorcisms, that these were catholic rites put forward by the False God and the False Church, she is half-mortal after all_ , Nicholas thought. When the High Priest told her so, she did not back down. She interrupts him, again. Nicholas was surprised, no one has ever done it twice in a row. Maybe not even once. “My friend’s uncle is being possessed by a demon, Apophis”. Sabrina adds for good measure that she is afraid it would shed light on the witches of Greendale. Nick smirks at that, he understands the tactic. _The only thing she actually cares about are the mortal friends and this uncle she seems to care about as if he were her own. Why did she care so much, about anything? About anyone? That must be her mortal side_ , Nick concluded. He was listening to Father Blackwood’s explanations on Apophis and his action as a demon – he was not learning anything new up to that point – while maintaining a discrete side look on Sabrina. If he was completely honest, he had a hard time not looking at her when she was in the same room.

Sabrina was oblivious to Nick’s stares. Instead, she was engaged in a heated conversation with Faustus Blackwood. When he tells her that Uncle Jesse will not be alive for long, she snaps: “then something has to be done, and fast”. The worst was yet to come, though. Blackwood tells her that Apophis would jump to another body, one he has been in contact with. A lump forms in her throat, and she can barely pronounce. _That would be my friends_. She did not mean to say it out loud, but she did. She could not care less. She had to regroup, and quick. “If witches cannot perform exorcisms, then what can they… we do?” Nick did not miss a glimpse of the conversation, he did not miss the worry in her eyes when Father Blackwood told her there was nothing she could do for that uncle, he did not miss the softness in her voice at the mention of her mortal friends, he did not miss the slip in the tongue when she referred to witches at “they” before correcting herself. Deep down, she still perceived herself as mortal. _How could it be any different?_ Nick’s mind went back to her immersion weekend at the Academy, the Weird Sisters had been ruthless, he’d been nicer but he could still feel she was not at ease with him, probably when he questioned her father’s choice to marry her mother. _I hate it here_ , he could hear her voice resounding in his ears, in his head. He tried though, offered to talk to Prudence about the harrowing, sneaked her father’s journal out of the Library when Cassius was sleeping – no sleeping spell involved. She had been receptive, thanked him politely, but nothing more. And he needed more. _Maybe I should try a different approach_. And what better time that now? The High Priest had just dismissed the class. Nick waited for the rest of the students to leave the room and stayed behind as Sabrina was gathering her belongings. One last stare, and off he went:

\- Hey. Wanna talk about it? He would try impressing her by his advanced knowledge in anything witchcraft related, certainly an area in which dear Harvey Kinkle would not be able to help.

\- What? _I don’t have time for this_.

\- Whatever is on your mind.

\- I wish I could Nick but I’ve got…

\- Let me guess. Friends to save, demons to exorcise? He hoped he was not too obvious about the bitterness in his voice when she basically told him she did not have the time of the day for him, and that she would instead spend every second she has on helping and saving her mortal friends, her mortal boyfriend. She just chuckled, not even rewarding him with an answer. He decided to shrug it off, and went on:

\- You’re a rebel Spellman, that is how I like my witches.

\- Nicholas, to be clear, I have a boyfriend. _That word again_ , Nick thought. _Call me Nick, I told her to call me Nick. Nicholas seems so formal,_ he thought. He did not want to admit that his full name escaping her mouth did things to his body, it would be too pathetic and would run astray of the smoke-show persona he’d built for himself over the years.

\- Yes… but you also have two natures, you go to two schools, why not date two guys? I am down with sharing.

_Wrong thing to say?_ Nick was cursing himself. He thought that maybe if he went on flirt mode warlock-style, the adjustment he thought about was he would try and show her that it was okay to explore with more than one person. But the look on her face when she mentioned it said it all. She was down with double-timing. He could have stopped at asking the question. Instead, his smug confident-self had taken over and he told her he was “down with sharing”. She did not even bother answering him, the despise in her eyes worth a thousand words. _Damnit_. Why did he have to be such an idiot? He knew, Luke explained, he researched for himself, he knew that mortal love was precisely about everything but sharing, that loving someone was wanting them all of yourself. If he must be honest, he wanted Sabrina for himself, he had lied when he said he would share Sabrina. He just wanted a part of her, a small part, the one that would once in a while say his name with the same fondness she pronounces _Harvey Kinkle’s_. He needed that part of her, he just did not know how to proceed. She seemed as stubborn as it can be, and a hopeless romantic. Her reaction to his proposal just confirmed that. Initially, he thought he’d begin with getting a part of her, showing her what she could have with him and sweep her off her feet as time went. Harvey would age, eventually. He would not. In the meantime, that would also give Nick time to figure out how to commit to one person and one person only. That would require time, because the reality was that he was somewhat a sex addict, and he liked having multiple partners. It would be painful to settle into a mortal _The Notebook_ type of relationship – yes, he had watched _the Notebook_ and it is an okay movie for whoever is into romance, love and drama, which he was not. It was only for educational purposes that he watched it. Twice.

He needed to make things right with Sabrina. He could not let her believe that he was this long-life flirt, unable to do anything else but hit on her. She was taken, that is was mortals say. Fair enough. He would be her friend. Just her friend. He could do that. For now. He would still be able to go see sex demons – and Dorcas, and Dorian, and whoever else he was seeing – while he would get to know Sabrina better, subtly showing her that he was good for her. Better than that Harvey Kinkle tool. Three days later, she was at the Academy with one of her aunts, apparently seeking to see the High Priest. He approached her, gently brushing his hand over her shoulder. Sabrina turned, looking at him questioningly at him. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought:

\- Sabrina, can I speak to you for a moment, please?

\- Hello Nicholas. Sure. I have a bit of time until my Aunt Zelda is done examining Lady Blackwood. She is her midwife.

\- Oh, is she? Midwifes were highly respected in the witching community. They gave birth, almost the same as the actual pregnant women.

\- Anyway, what is it you wanted to talk about? If it has to do with your sharing proposal, I must say I gave it a thought and… Nick’s heart was at his mouth, _would it possible that she would give in?_ His blood was boiling in his veins.

\- You did?

\- Of course not, Nicholas, she said, rolling her eyes. I could never do that to Harvey, I love him. At that very second, Nick’s heart plummeted from his mouth down to his stomach. _Damn Harvey_ again, with that fondness in her voice. He was not sure he was able to show his discomfort, as she shot him an odd look. He had to take back control on the situation.

\- About that, Sabrina, I wanted to apologize. I do not know why I said that. I mean, I do know, that is because that is how we do it in the witching community. But you come from a different background, with different boundaries. I respect that. I am not entirely sure what it entails, and I might say the wrong thing once in a while, but know that I am trying. Friends?

\- Yes, I’d love that Nick. Sabrina was genuinely happy, her first friend at the Academy. Sure, he did try to flirt with her a couple of times, and yes, he did question his parents’ relationship, but people changed, right?

\- I don’t know how to say that… She did not mean to ask the next question, but she needed to know. For some reason, it mattered to her.

\- Just dish it out Spellman, Nicholas told her with a light chuckle.

\- You remember the first time we spoke, you mentioned my father... and I am sorry for what I am about to say, and if I got the wrong impression…

\- I did, we did. Nick dreaded what was to come, he understood what she was aiming at.

\- I couldn’t help but notice that you sort of disapproved his marriage to my mother. She was not able to look him in the eyes when she finished, she lowered her head focusing on her shoes, giving Nick a perfect view on her blonde hair and her black headband.

Nicholas remained silent for a bit. He did not what to say. He felt horrible, seeing Sabrina that vulnerable in front of him. She seemed hurt. He hurt her and that made his own heart ache. He hoped he would never make her feel that way again. He regretted his reproachful tone the second he used it when they referred to Diana Spellman. He was an idiot. How could he be so heartless to disapprove of someone else’s mother? She was her mother, and he treated her and her memory as if she were just a tale we tell children late at night:

\- Sabrina, I… He sighed, he knew this would be a make or break moment. I am so sorry. You are right, I was judgmental, and I apologize. I was an idiot, wrapped in what I have always learnt, not taking the time to question it. I never meant to hurt you. It is just that… We have always been taught to stay away from mortals, from engaging meaningfully with them. So, I did. I did not think that the idea I have – had – of mortals, would hurt you or anyone for that matter because I was always surrounded by people who were like me. But, I need to change. It is not right. Noticing your reaction that day, and seeing the hurt in your eyes now, I realize I was a heartless brainless idiot, because I had to hurt you to realize that these things could hurt. It is so stupid; the reality is I admire your father. He was such a skilled warlock, probably the brightest. He died young and yet his legacy is impressive, I’ve always wished I’d live up to his accomplishments – before I ever met you. And here I went, judging his personal choices, judging him for marrying your mother, who by the way, must have been a great person. She got Edward Spellman ready to give it all up for her if he did not get to marry her, and she gave birth to you. Quite a woman if you ask me.

Sabrina had looked at Nick with a creeping smile as he spoke, the first warlock – besides her family members – to rethink his position on mortals, on mixed unions and begin to accept her for who she was, instead of simply tolerating her in spite of who she was, which most of the Academy did. She surprised Nick when she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him in a hug, whispering a muffled “thank you Nick” in his chest. His senses where all over the place. The touch, as his arms wrapped around her waist, naturally; the smell of her hair violently penetrated his nostrils; the view on her signature black headband; her hands on his skin setting him on fire. It lasted for less than a minute, but his heart was racing. It was the first touch, an innocent touch – at least, her intentions were innocent. Never did he react to the touch of anyone, to a mere hug, in such a way. He was not sure he could stay friends with her. Not long term. He needed to focus on something to regroup, anything.

\- So, now that we’re friends, tell me more about Harry.

\- Harvey. His name is Harvey Kinkle.

\- Right, _Harvey_. He insisted on the name he disliked so much. He knew the name well, it gave him nightmares, but he decided on Harry just to mess a bit with her.

\- We’ve been together for over a year now. He’s kind-hearted, loyal, brave, caring and handsome. He’s my safe space, I can always run back to him whenever I feel restless, stressed. Things are easy also, we have no drama going on. He’s just, so… stable, steady. _Yes, Mister Perfect, got the memo_ , Nicholas thought.

\- And does Mr. Perfect know your true nature?

\- He does not. Yet. I plan to tell him, but I do not know what his reaction will be. Actually, I did tell him once before I erased his memory, Sabrina confessed biting her lip.

\- Why? I thought he was caring, kind-hearted and whatever else you said.

\- He is, but he also is a mortal. I guess I fear his reaction, I cannot be without him.

\- What would you do if he knew and asked you to renounce to our world? Nicholas asked the question, and feared the answer. This would potentially determine the level of devotion she had for Harry.

\- I would not be able to leave this world. Nick sighed. I have a mission, and I won’t back down.

\- A mission?

\- You’ll understand soon enough. Let’s just say that when you said I was rebel, that was an understatement far from the truth.

Part of Nicholas was amazed at that little blonde girl in front of him who seemed so vulnerable – had recoiled even – when they talked about her parents, and was now fully confident, willing to get herself into Satan only know what:

\- Fine Spellman, but just know I don’t like being kept in the dark for too long. If you need help with your mission, you know where to find me. Oh, and if Harry is stupid enough to let you go just because you’re a witch, well, you also know where to find me.

\- Nick, his name is Harvey. Har-vey.

\- Whatever. I’ll see you around Spellman.

As he left, Sabrina joined her Aunt with one question in her mind: _Would Harvey ever leave me because of this_? _It cannot be. He is brave. He would process and we would only get stronger_. She repeated that multiple times to herself, ignoring the little voice in her head – her heart? – that told her that Nicholas knew it all, and was still willing to befriend her.


	5. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina tests her faith in Harvey while Nicholas is still silently longing for Sabrina, passionate, beautiful Sabrina; everything happening while Prudence is getting ready to become Queen of the Feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter - sorry it took that long ! With school and work resuming, it got a bit hard to find time to write, but I'm doing my best. As usual, comments/thoughts/suggestions are more than welcomed.

“This does not happen as much as it used to, us walking home together. It is the nicest”. Sabrina was coming back from the Paramount, holding Harvey’s hand. After all that went down with Uncle Jesse and him eventually passing away, not being strong enough to make it through the witch exorcism performed on him, it was nice to simply roam around Greendale, hand in hand with Harvey, catch a movie. She could not help but smile when he was around. It was nothing he said or did in particular, just his presence that made her unbelievably at ease. They need not to have a deep conversation to enjoy the time they spend together. For instance, he was asking her about Thanksgiving plans, to which she answers it is not a big deal in the family. This conversation is actually not a big deal. Yet, it just feels so right. Then, the more serious topics comes around. His grand-father is going to be in town, which involves “deer-hunting”. Sabrina could not imagine Harvey hunting, going after poor animals, especially not deer, they were lovely. Harvey never fails, does he? When she tells him she did not know he hunted, he right away answered he did not. Actually, she did not even need to finish the question, he did guess and answer before the words could even get out of her mouth. That is just how they were, they could understand each other. It’s been so many years, they knew each other by heart.

“Promise me you’ll be careful”, she cannot help but voicing her worry, even when it is the slightest. Rationally, she realizes that nothing bad could happen to him with his father, grand-father and Tommy around, but she needed him safe. Vitally. She wanted him around, a few more minutes, at least, so she asks him if he would come in, to say hi. Then, all of a sudden, she notices this weird undefined blood-dripping object hanging on the front door of the Mortuary. Quick, she had to think quick. The Aunties are having someone over, she forgot. Harvey does not see through it. How could he? He is so trusting and kind-hearted and adorably naïve – in a positive way. When she asks for a raincheck, he fondly smiles and says “sure”, he does not question her, does not even give her a weird look which would be deserved given her _volte-face_. He does not though, because he is Harvey Kinkle. And that’s why she loved him.

Nicholas Scratch had heard a rumor earlier that night that the Spellman’s were going to be selected for the Feast of Feasts. He was worried sick. He never understood the fuss around this tradition. First, human flesh tested horrible for some reason. Most importantly, he did not understand why each year, someone had to be sacrificed. He accepted it, blindly, because it was the Dark Lord’s will and the High Priest’s teachings, but he always had his doubts. These began when he delved into Edward Spellman’s teachings and theories, and discovered that the he actually banned the ritual back in the days he was High Priest. Then Father Blackwood took over after Edward Spellman’s passing, and it came back – apparently on a revelation from the Dark Lord. He knew the story behind the witch who sacrificed herself so that other witches could survive off her flesh. Yet, this did not prove entirely satisfactory an explanation as to why a witch needed to die each year, in particular in times when the coven’s ranks were depleting, they certainly did not need to be a woman down.

As a warlock, he never had to personally worry about the Feast, he was not eligible for sacrifice. As an orphan, he did not have any direct family member to worry about, so he pretty much spent every Feast in the back of the Desecrated Church, disgusted at the cannibalistic scene the ceremony would offer – but with no real sign of solidarity to the witch that was being eaten. However, nothing was the same anymore. Sabrina, his _friend_ Sabrina – he snorted at the use of the word, _friend, right, if we expect the fact that you literally drool as a pre-teen just thinking of her, sure she is a friend_ – was potentially on the line to be Queen of the Feast, and be eaten. Be gone, forever. Officially transubstantiated to live eternally in the Dark Lord’s heart. At least, that was the official version they were taught, and thus, forced to believe. It is not that he did not trust Father Blackwood – how could he not? The coven under him had saved him, raised him, ever since he was a kid, it is just that he could not understand the point, although one of their first teachings was to never question the Dark Lord’s will.

When she entered the Academy, Sabrina heard the Weird Sisters discuss excitedly the prospect of Prudence being selected for the Feast, when she approached to seek for confirmation, Prudence confirms, not without reminding Sabrina that she was a “half-breed” and “not a real witch.” _There is no greater honor_ , Sabrina could not believe what she was hearing. As the Sisters were leaving, she saw Nicholas passing by. “Nicholas, wait, wait up. Where do you stand on the Feast of Feasts?” She needed to know. She knew Nicholas was extremely knowledgeable, and she respected his mastery of the witch world, and if her father was one of his sources, he sure must have an approach that is more balance that Prudence’s. For some reason, she was worried about Prudence. She could not say why, the girl was – is – awful to her, berating her, belittling her every occasion she gets, although things got sort of slightly better after the harrowing, but there was a long way to go before they could be called friends.

Nick felt her look on him, it is almost as if she were pleading with him to give the right answer. Knowing her and her skepticism for everything witch-related, he figured out she was at least as unsettled about the Feast as him. For a second, he lost himself in her hazel eyes, it was as if he were hypnotized, then he said: “I am a conscientious objector. I think it’s bonkers.” It was the answer she was looking for. It was the first time he said that out loud, to anyone. Even to himself, he always had his doubts but never did he dare say it that straightforwardly. _Spellman spell_ , he thought. He then tells her about how her father banned the Feast of Feasts because it was barbaric and how Faustus Blackwood reinstated it upon revelation from the Dark Lord. The more he talks to her, the bigger his worry gets. He knows her family was selected, but he needed to make sure she was safe, that her life was not on the line. “Wait, you’re not a tribute, are you?”

“No, my Aunt Zelda is putting herself forth”, Nick was reassured, she was going to stay around. But what if her Aunt Zelda was sacrificed? She raised Sabrina, she must be attached to her, care about her. His thoughts were shortened when Sabrina added: “but I wonder if she’d feel differently about the Feast if I were on the chopping block.” Nick could not say anything, he looked at her, trying his best not to show that he was lost. Sabrina could not put herself forth, she could not take the risk. He didn’t even know why he cared so much. He never cared. Never. Not for anyone. He knew Sister Zelda, she kept to herself, was Edward Spellman’s sister and was a devout to the Dark Lord. Of course, she would take the opportunity to become Queen of the Feast and please the Dark Lord. Sabrina should let her, after all, it is her will. Why would she need to put herself in danger? Zelda had lived for centuries, and Sabrina was too young to be sacrificed.

Later that day, as the sorting ceremony was about to start, Sabrina stormed in the Desecrated Church and interrupted the High Priest’s speech about the significance of the Feast and how the life of the coven was more important than the life of an individual witch. “Stop. I’ll draw, I’ll draw for the Spellman family”. That Zelda was annoyed with her niece’s behavior was an understatement. She was furious. She knew Sabrina – and she knew her brother too, his stubbornness, his defiance, she had inherited it all – and could see right through what she was trying to do, unlike Nicholas who was sitting in the Desecrated Church, bewildered, stunned at this 16-year-old witch who showed little respect to the coven’s traditions and rites, and barged into the Church to replace her Aunt on the stand. He could not imagine what would push her to do that. “I am upholding a beloved tradition, Aunt Zelda. Unless of course you want to admit that this whole thing is barbaric, as my father believed”. There it was. She wanted to corner her Aunt, so that she could publically show her dismay at the thought of her niece possibly being scarified. She wanted to see how far her Aunt’s devotion went. In the process, she called the Feast barbaric, in front of the entire coven and she could not care less about the murmurs and whispers around her. He thought so and until today, never dared to voice his opinion loudly – yet he did, to her; and there she was, telling the entire coven without any sort of hesitation. She was something else, he thought, once again. Not only was she brave and bold, but she was also warm, she radiated with a sort of energy that gave courage to others, that is what enabled him to put words on his thoughts on the Feast.

Sabrina went by instinct. She had not exactly planned how she was going to about her Aunt Zee and the Feast, all she knew was that she needed to do something, and she remembered earlier today listening to that song in a shop in Greendale. _Say what you want to say and let the words fall out, honestly, I just wanna see be brave_. She was not sure who sang that, although the voice did sound familiar. She was taken aback when her Aunt agreed to let her represent the family and be “brave” – that word again, in less than thirty seconds.

While the ceremony was unfolding, Nicholas was restless. He did not understand why. He did not know Sabrina all that well, yet, he was on the edge of his seat, praying Satan and all his demons for Sabrina to be spared. For him to be spared. It was a close call between Sabrina and Prudence, and the latter prevailed – so to say. Nicholas let out a heavy breath he was holding during the entire process. He got so close to losing Sabrina, save for the small detail that he did not have her. _Harvey Kinkle_ did. He did not worry about Prudence. He knew her for as long as he could remember, and yet, he felt no urgency at all. She wanted it after all. Sabrina was safe. Swimming in his thoughts, he was brought back to reality when Father Blackwood exclaimed: “Kneel before your Queen.” He kneeled, for the tradition smirking at the thought that Prudence had done more kneeling with him than the other way around. The smirk turned into a soft smile when he saw that Sabrina had not kneeled. Of course, she would not. She does everything out of sheer passion and conviction. She was unconvinced by the Feast to say the least and would not participate in any of it. That strength to stand up to an entire coven, to centuries of tradition; he was simply in awe.

Later that night, Sabrina tried to understand – to no avail – the reasons for Prudence’s absolute ecstasy to the idea of being Queen, and well, be killed and eaten by the coven while she was scrubbing her back. As she struggled to find sleep, she heard moans and laughter coming from Ambrose’s room. And there they were, the Weird Sisters, Ambrose, Luke and Nick, drenched with sweat, engaged in a steamy orgy. She first tried to call on Ambrose, but he was too caught up with the action to answer, so she turned to the second.

“Nicholas, what are you doing here?”, Sabrina murmured. Nick stopped all at once, looking at her, pupils fully dilated. He did not intend for her to see him like that. But when Prudence asked him, he could not deny her. She was Queen, after all. Plus, he was horny – the horniest he has been in ages. Little did Sabrina know that during it all, he was the only one his mind could think of. It was quite a paradox. Thinking of her was the only way for him to keep going at it. At the same time, he wished she was there with them, experiencing raw lust. His mind not working properly, he blurted without thinking: “Join us, Sabrina.” Her face and the way she immediately pronounced his name – even when upset, the way that “Nicholas” got out of her mouth was magic to his ears, and to other parts of his body in that precise moment – and thus he was quick to add: “Or we could go to your room… just the two of us.” He should have known better, she did not even give him an answer – of course, Sabrina Spellman would not raw lust; and when Prudence enjoined her to “get in or get out,” she left, leaving him there – not in the mood anymore.

On the way to Baxter High with her “cousin” Prudence, she thought to what happened last night. She would never embrace that side of witches, she was too much of a romantic. She thought back to when Nicholas offered her to join and then to just go together to her room. She felt disgusted at the thought of joining, less at the thought of having a one-on-one with Nick – that if Harvey did not exist, of course. There was no denying that Nick was extremely handsome. He was nice to her too, albeit a bit too much flirtatious. But Harvey was caring, loving, gentle, honest, straightforward, genuine, and they had so much history, and love. Thinking of him was enough to plaster a smile on her face, and she did not even realize that for the first time, she did compare Harvey to another man.

That discussion had been tense, she did not know what was worse, Prudence’s rage or discovering that Harvey was the descendent of witch-hunters. She brushed that off, deciding that he was not to be held accountable for his ancestors’ past wrongdoings. “Prudence, if you lay a finger on Harvey, I swear to Satan, I’ll tear you to pieces”. She was dead serious when she threatened Prudence, no one would ever hurt Harvey, not under her watch. She knew Prudence would be ready to do anything to uphold her beloved traditions and teachings, even go through with the murder of an innocent. After all, she did almost kill Sabrina, with cold blood, no hesitation if it were not for Sabrina’s scheme to end the harrowing. She knew she had to do something when later that day, her and the Weird Sisters’ visit to Dezmelda’s was interrupted by the Kinkle’s traditional hunt and they had killed a deer, which actually was a familiar. The aggressiveness of the Weird Sisters thereafter against Sweet Harvey was worrying, terrifying, actually. She needed to do something. “Keep away from him, Harvey is not killer”, she said, desperate, at loss of words. She could not let anything happen to Harvey, in particular not let her witch life impact his, take his.

Sabrina did not show it, but Prudence’s words on her unreserved faith in Harvey, “once a hunter, always a hunter” did hit home. She did have faith in him. As she approached him – ignorant of the fact that she was around when the hunt unfolded, he began to tell her the story. How there was a deer, how his grandpa told him that it was his turn, “I couldn’t do it. Grandpa did it. But I should have stopped him, and I did not stop him. I did not stop him”. Harvey’s emotional distress was both heartbreaking and warmth-filling. Heartbreaking because she could see how much different he was from his family, how it hurt him not to be strong enough to stand up to them. Warmth-filling because her faith in him was justified, he was her Harvey, the one that would never hurt anyone. Glancing at him, she could perceive the internal turmoil in his eyes, she was always so good at reading him. She leaned into his chest, in a natural embrace. It was all so soothing, she could forget everything in those familiar arms. There she was, soothed. So, she needed to sooth him as well: “You’re not like them, not even close. You wouldn’t hurt a fly, that is why I love you.” Lost in her thoughts, in Harvey’s reassuring energy, she almost forgot. She needed to protect him, from the Weird Sisters, from anything. She would not let anything happen to Harvey. “Qui affecto protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpiqu”, she murmured inaudibly. There he was. Protected. Magically. Without him knowing about it. Yet. She would tell him. She just needed to figure out the right time.

The following night, the coven was in the Desecrated Church. Sabrina could sense the hunger, the avid eyes set on Prudence, they were ready to eat her. Dead, preferably. Cannibalism. She also sensed the tension in Father Blackwood’s posture, attitude. After the eventful dinner in which Lady Blackwood confessed she plotted against Prudence because she was the High Priest’s hidden daughter, Sabrina had convinced the High Priest to spare Prudence against his silence. There was the sentence. “Prudence Night cannot fulfill her duty as Queen of the Feast.”

Nicholas had been sitting front now with the Spellmans, he could sense that something was up. Sabrina looked way too unfazed a few minutes before Prudence was about to get sacrificed, after all the efforts she put into trying to convince her that she needed not to. When Father Blackwood announced Prudence would live, Nicholas must say he felt relieved. She was his friend, after all. Sabrina, next to him, seemed all too unsurprised for his liking. He needed to get to the bottom of that. The High Priest was about to tell them about a revelation from the Dark Lord when all of a sudden Sister Mildred slit her throat. Within seconds, Father Blackwood declared her Queen of the Feast, and the rest of the coven jumped to eat her recently-dead body. He and the Spellmans stayed behind, unable to watch the sad show in front of them. Sabrina remained speechless, they had evidence in front of them that the Feast was a travesty, and yet the coven did not even question it. They were brainwashed. Mentally-caged. _Maybe there is a way out of the cage where you live_ , Sabrina’s mind went back to that _Brave_ -song. Maybe there was a way out for the coven?

Nick was not quick enough to catch Sabrina as she was living, to ask her what happened. Something must have happened. Father Blackwood seemed all too disturbed and she looked a bit too satisfied, he suspected something happened the day before, when Father Blackwood informed him would have super at the Spellmans when they ran into each other in the hallways of the Academy. The following morning, he found Luke at the Library as he was looking for a book on conjuring spells. “Hey man, crazy what happened last night. Right?”

“It was. I am curious to know what revelation the Dark Lord made to Father Blackwood. Things unfolded fast before he had a chance to tell us. Do you know anything?”, Nicholas asked. He knew the High Priest was found of the young blonde warlock and confided in him, at times. “No idea, I was not at the Academy last night, and I just got back.”

Nicholas raised an eyebrow, it was not Luke’s style to leave the Academy for the night, to not observe the rules. “Really? Since when does Luke Chalfant infringe on the rules and sleeps out of the Academy?” Luke shrugged his shoulders. “Well, since I have a boyfriend who is on house arrest and I did want to spend the night with him. Cuddling.” Nick looked at him questioningly: “You were at the Spellmans. Cuddling with Ambrose Spellman. You?”

Luke had a smug smile. “What can I say. You wore us out the other night Nicky. Also, I was there too the other night, I saw how you lusted over Ambrose. I enjoy our funny games, but he’s mine. I mean, you can have him, sometimes, but only when I am around. Got it?” Nicholas chuckled, trying his best to hide his turmoil: “I would not dream of it, Chalfant”. He then walked away. Luke had it all wrong. That night, he was not lusting, he was daydreaming about Sabrina, and for some reason his eyes roamed over Ambrose for a bit longer than he would have wanted, because the cousins had the same features around the eyes, and the forehead. Nick was actually shocked he paid that much attention to these sorts of details. And the turmoil he was hiding now in the alleys of the Library? Envy. He was envious because Luke Chalfant got to spend the night at the Spellmans, with Sabrina’s cousin, “cuddling” while he was out at the Academy, frustrated he did not even get to speak to her after the eventful Feast, she had left way too quickly – probably to speak to Harvey Kinkle before his bedtime. Yes, envy. He wished he was the one she would speak to before going to bed, he wish he was the one roaming around the Spellman House, a boyfriend to one of the younger Spellmans – younger, everything was relative, Ambrose was 132 years old, but he was significantly younger than his Aunties. He also wanted to be able to take Sabrina in his arms, and hold her for as long as she’d let him, forever maybe. He never felt this way about anyone. Neither did he ever feel these feelings he’s been experiencing since he met her. Envy. Jealous. Longing. All at once.

There he was, _the backlash of somebody’s lack of love_ – at least, lack of love for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - the accident in the mines and the big reveal of Sabrina's nature to Harvey - among other things !


	7. The Truth is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a long Chapter today with the accident in the Mines and the failed resurrection - thanks for all of you reading, subscribing, kudos-ing and the like, it really helps going on.

“Sabrina, there has been an accident down in the mines”. The sentence had prompted countless emotions for Sabrina. She knew it had to be serious when even Zelda seemed upset, her voice getting softer. She ran for her life, for Harvey’s life, as fear, despair, sadness, restlessness submerged her. She had put a protection spell on him, but that would only do against attacks from witches, witching creatures, if it was an act of the False God, there was nothing she could do or could have done. She could not even cry, she was too busy construing scenarios in her mind, when she was not praying to Satan, the False God and whoever else there might be up there, that he was okay. She could not lose him, not now. Ever. She loved him, with every fiber of her body. He was so young, they were so young and still had so many moments to live together.

As she arrived at the mines, she began asking frantically the same question: “Have you seen Harvey Kinkle?” It was a leitmotiv that last for two minutes that seemed two centuries for her, when all of a sudden. “Sabrina”. She would recognize his voice, naturally. His speaking voice, which was different from his singing voice although nothing could beat his sexy voice. As she saw him, she rushed to hug him, “thank you” replacing her earlier leitmotiv. She did not know who or what she was thanking, but Harvey was fine. Sure, he had a couple of wounds here and there and under normal circumstances her heart would ache to see hurt, but she was too relieved to see he was alright, to care about that right now. He was fine. He would be fine.

“I made it out on time, but there are five guys still in there Sabrina, and Tommy is one of them”. Oh no. She hadn’t thought about the others, at least not beyond the theoretical thought of victims in the mines. Harvey was fine, that is all that mattered to her. Her protection spell had work, or maybe he just got luck. However, his brother did not, and Sabrina knew how much Tommy meant to Harvey. She thought she had been able to talk him out of going back down in the mines, when she was him trying to go back again. She needed to be more assertive, for his own good, for their own good. “Harvey, I don’t want you going back down there. Oh my gosh, you’re bleeding.” He tried to brush it of but one “please” from his girlfriend as he bored into those hazel eyes, and he had to give in.

In the car, Harvey was restless. Sabrina tried to soothe him as best as she could but his brother was M.I.A. Sabrina could not think about anything but Harvey, Harvey could not think about anything but Tommy. The situation was untenable. As she tried to heal his wounded hand, she realized she would need the help of a doctor. The simple idea of Harvey having to go through stiches, worried her. These hurt. Then she saw it. Susie getting out of the mines with a blood-covered hat. Harvey ran and what she feared the most came as a sentence: “That’s Tommy’s hat”. When Mr. Kinkle resolved to end the search for the day, Harvey could not believe it. Sabrina did not know what to do. It was the first time their relationship went through a turmoil of that magnitude – or a real turmoil at all for that matter. She needed to be there for him. All she could do was hold him. _I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love_. Her mind went there. Beautiful, yet depressing.

Harvey told Sabrina how Tommy saved him, pushed him out of the way. Tommy was her protection spell. Love was the spell. Spell was love. Brotherly love. “I was chicken shit again”. She could not let him say that, feel bad about himself. Then the story about the mines opening for him, not being able to make sense of what happened, how could he? “Maybe someone was looking out for you”. Tommy was, of course. But she was too. “You’re cold,” Harvey said, lightly kissing her hand. Sweet gesture, even in the most desperate times. It was in him, stronger than him, almost. “Will you stay with me?” Never had Sabrina seen Harvey so vulnerable, so fragile. “All night long”. What else could she say? _There is nothing that I would not, to make you feel my love_.

The next morning, Ambrose told them no one survived. Not even Tommy. The worst is that she could not tell anything to anyone, not even to Harvey. Everyone was suffering, restless, the uncertainty even worse than the reality. Death. Tommy meant everything to Harvey, she felt her heart break for him. She needed to be there for him, but at 16, she did not know how. Yes, she had lost her parents but she was a baby, not aware of what grief was. When Harvey came to her house, there it was. Grief. Despair. Anger. His father deemed his own son dead, so that he could recover money as per what Harvey was telling her. He was yelling, pacing through the room, head in his hair, demented, almost. It was the first time she saw him like that. In a way, it strengthened their bound. She was Harvey’s safe harbor as well. He could let go of everything with her, he trusted her. In the middle of this mess, this thought alone appeased Sabrina, albeit she could not show it.

At the Academy, Nicholas Scratch was trying not to worry. Sabrina had skipped seminars for the past two days. It was unlike her. Sure she refused to sign the Book of the Beast and she was a part-time student, but he knew her – or at least, so he thought – she would never miss classes for no reason. She was the type of person to fully commit or do nothing. No _faux_ middle-of-the-road approach. So, he asked Dorcas and Agatha as they walked by him. “Oh, didn’t you hear? There was a terrible accident at the mines”, Agatha said before Dorcas added: “a lot of mortals died”.

Nick felt a pang of worry, then a pang of joy, immediately followed by another feeling he could not quite put a word on. Guilt? Guilt for what? For wishing the mortal was dead? _You’ve gone too soft, Scratch_. “What? You mean like her boyfriend?” Then it hit him. He hated Harvey Kinkle with all his soul, he had the person he coveted more than anyone or anything, but he did not wish him dead – or at least, so he thought. Then he thought of Sabrina, and his heart tightened uncontrollably. How must she feel if somehow Harvey was dead? He needed to be there for her, he could not let her suffer. She loved Harvey, if she lost him, she must be devastated. That’s all that mattered to him. He needed her to be okay, he would listen to her cry for hours, even on Harvey Kinkle. But no, he was still alive. His brother had passed away. The Kinkles were witch hunters. They did not find the body. The information was too much for Nick to take.

Did Sabrina know she was dating a witch hunter? Was she safe with him? He did not the guy. Yes, he would lie if he said he never spied on them a couple of times during their dates, but Harvey Kinkle seemed fine, not dangerous and his eyes were ogling with love for Sabrina. Sabrina. How is she feeling? She must be shattered for her boyfriend, trying to be strong to stand by him. But who would stand by her, support her? It would not be Harvey. Her other mortal friends? Her family? He couldn’t be there. He did not know the Kinkles. He did hesitate though, because he wanted to know that she was okay, holding up like the courageous he knew she was.

Horrendous. Sabrina could not think of any other word to describe the ceremony. Harvey almost collapsed during his eulogy for Tommy, if it was not for the spell she discreetly cast on him. Then the worst happened, he fought his father, in front of the Mortuary and thank God Zelda had stepped in, because Sabrina was at loss of options. Hearing Harvey wish he was dead _in lieu_ of his brother was heart-shattering, gut-wrenching. Hearing Harvey so convinced he was the one who killed Tommy made her eyes water. How could he think that? He would never hurt a fly. She told him that the other day, and she believed it. Firmly.

Sabrina knew she needed to help Harvey. She was obsessed with the idea. She was a witch, there was something she could do. Necromancy. Death magic. Realms of the Unknown. Limbos. These words would usually frighten Sabrina to her core. Yet, now they represented a safe heaven – or safe hell. Her love for Harvey put any sort of fear to the background, there was only him that mattered, his happiness, his peace of mind. Tommy’s body was yet to be found. A miracle could happen – even if she had to play the miracle-maker, no one had to know. She owed him at least that much. Even more so after Roz told her that she saw Agatha and Dorcas causing the accident in the mines.

Her research indicated the way to resurrecting Tommy. She knew what to do. Fierce, determined she walked into the Academy, she would have answers from Agatha and Dorcas. They admitted with a sardonic smirk, not regretful for one bit. They killed an innocent man. She had found a surprising ally in Prudence, but her ego had taken a blow when she found out her Sisters had acted behind her back. The solution was sitting there. _A life for a life_. “You don’t have the guts to kill anyone”, said Agatha, smirking, smug, so sure of herself. _There is nothing I wouldn’t do_ , Sabrina thought at that moment. Prudence was quicker though, promising to kill instead of Sabrina. Some commitment that was. She phased out the conversation, lost in her thoughts when Agatha said, hateful: “I am just sorry the other Kinkle boy didn’t die, too”.

That is when she lost it, she slapped Agatha in the face. Hard. The Academy was whispering behind her, but she could not care less. Murder and resurrection, if that was the price to pay to bring back Tommy to life. So be it. That is what she was going to do. “There are no limits to what I would do to help the ones I love”. There she said it, here entire body and mind willing to go to these lengths for Harvey, because she loved him. Irremediably. “What time? Can I watch?” Nick exclaimed, out of nowhere. Sabrina had not seen him coming. He was his self-assured, cute self. Cute. It was not the right moment to find anyone cute but there was no denying that he was.

“You’re talking Necromancy, right? There’s no way I’m gonna miss that, so what time?” Nicholas asked the question in a detached tone and tried his best to keep his composure when she told him, coldly, the time and place. The only reason he wanted to be there was to protect her in case anything went wrong. He was afraid to his core that Sabrina would try Necromancy to bring back a mortal to life, it was risky, to say the least. He knew more about Necromancy than anyone at the Academy. Also, he knew better than to try and dissuade Sabrina, so instead, he would assist her, and protect her. She was his friend, after all. That is what friends do for each other, even in the witching world.

That day, for the first time, Sabrina had seen something in Nicholas’ eyes. Whilst she was quite good at analyzing people usually, Nicholas Scratch had always been an enigma to her. Off-putting, flirtatious, mysterious. She was never completely at ease with him, yet, there was something pulling her towards him, he was unexplainably reassuring to be around, maybe because he was the first to spare her a word at the Academy – eve when it was to question her father’s choice of spouse. But that day, Sabrina had seen something in the gleam of his eyes. Concern? Sympathy? A mixture of both? She did not want to dwell on it too much. Surely he was concerned, for Agatha. Maybe they were involved in some weird relationship these days which made him soften up to her. She had more important things to do, and it would bring nothing good to get distracted by Nick Scratch. She knew his reputation, with girls, with boys, word flew fast at the Academy – that’s what you got with a close-knit community. But enough of that, she did have more important things to tend to.

Her first murder. As a witch, it was almost like a rite of passage but as a mortal, she has second thoughts. Her first burglary to get the Book of the Beast from Ms. Wardwell’s office? That did not prompt any sort of remorse, but being able to take someone’s life? That was a different story, especially for her who has always cherished life, all life. Even Prudence’s. Sure, she had a plan to resurrect Agatha thanks to the Cain Pit. Still, there were risks. Then she remembered what she was doing it for, who she was doing it for. Harvey. Sweet Harvey, who did not deserve to suffer, whose heart needed to be spared. So, when push came to shove, she slit Agatha’s throat with a determined look, visualizing Harvey’s face when he would get to see Tommy again. It was worth everything.

It made sense to her, Harvey was broken, she had to do something. You always need to do something for the one you loved. Ambrose was on her case about fate and balance of realms, but the only thing she cared about was Harvey and Tommy coming back from the dead. The 13-hour wait was painful, but seeing Harvey at his locker at Baxter High immediately made it better. He was getting away from his Dad – she hoped that Tommy’s return would soothe the nerves at the Kinkles. “A miracle could happen”, she tells him. “I don’t know Brina”. He doesn’t seem convinced but the only thing she can think of what how loving the “Brina” sounded in his mouth.

Later that night, she popped by “just to check in” and Tommy had returned. Harvey gave her a warm embrace, the happiness on his face, the giddiness in his tone was worth it. Screw Ambrose and his morals. Tommy was back, Harvey was content and all was well. Until it was not. “How is he?” Fine, physically. Tommy is not talking or eating. Her worry grew after she spoke to Ambrose. He would talk and eat eventually. All went well during the ritual. Unless it did not.

As she was getting ready to sleep, she found Nick in her room. “I think I make him nervous”, Nicholas said, referring to Salem who was meowing nervously. He wished he could make Sabrina a tad more nervous, so that they could be even. Because he tried as much as he could to keep a composed face, but he knew his palms would be sweating if he was around her. Especially with that that white robe, espousing her curves, that was torture. At least, he astra-projectedly could not touch. Sabrina had not realized yet, that he was not with her, physically. “Nicholas, what are you doing here and how did you get into my room?”

_God, she is beautiful like that, with her hair still damped and a concerned look on her eyes. And that robe. God, that robe. Focus, Scratch. Right. Agatha_. “I didn’t. Agatha is sick, really sick. Prudence says she’s vomiting dirt.” _Ok, this has to be a coincidence, nothing more_. “What’s that got to do with me?”

“We killed her, buried her and brought her back to life. The fact that Agatha is coughing up grave dirt, can’t be coincidence.” Sabrina was taken aback, it is almost as if he had read her mind. “He’s fine. He’s up and about.” Sabrina’s shoulder straightened up, she could not look Nicholas’ astral-projection in the eyes, the way she glanced around the room. She was lying, he knew she was lying and the fact that he could see through her, after so little time, made something in him flutter – creating this illusion that somehow, they had a special connection, even if they were, well, _friends_.

“You’re a terrible liar, has anyone ever told you that?” _That’s right Scratch, play it cool, low-key_.“ You need to leave,” Sabrina fired back, unhappy with the ease Nick has seen clear in her game.

And then it hit Nick, the determination in Sabrina’s eyes, the lengths that Sabrina could go to for the people she loved. She killed someone, for the first time, with a slight hesitation during the ceremony – he perceived that, and it was part of the reason why he liked her, because she still hesitated, despite it all – and he wondered how it would feel like to have someone love you this way, unconditionally, ready to kill – literally – just for you, and how much he wanted that someone to be her. But alas. “You must really love that mortal boy, to risk everything for him. What’s his name again? Harry?”

Sabrina thought for a second that she heard bitterness, sadness even, in Nicholas’ voice when he realized how much she loved Harvey. Then he went on destroying that one-second though asking about his name in his usual smug way. So, she said, forcefully. “Harvey, and yes, I do.”

Little did she know that Nicholas’ joke on Harvey’s name was his way to protect himself, not to seem too obvious about his feelings for the blonde girl astrally in front of him, but inside, his stomach churned when Sabrina confirmed that indeed, she did love Harry. Or Harvey, or whatever. He needed those little jokes, that seemingly detached attitude in order not to get hurt because the reality was that he was falling, too fast, too hard, for her. It’s been the case since he heard her sing, and to be the man she eventually deserved – faithful, loyal, principled – someone who would not steal away a girl from her boyfriend while they loved each other.

“I hope he was appropriately grateful for what you did.” _That side look again, those pursed red kissable lips_. Then, it hit Nick. “Oh wow. He doesn’t know. It’s incredibly dangerous if it all goes south with his brother.” Sabrina had been told that a million times already, by Ambrose. He saw Sabrina getting worked up and knew it was time to leave, not without promising her he’d keep her posted.

The following day, Agatha was not doing any better. He wouldn’t tell anyone, but Nick was worried. Not the way he was when Sabrina offered to take part to the Feast, but still, Agatha and he grew up together, they had a bound. When Prudence suggested they ask for Father Blackwood’s help, he was not sure, he did not want to act behind Sabrina’s back, but the reality was that this was a critical emergency and Sabrina was too clouded by her love for Harry to see that Agatha was unwell, and it had to do with their attempt at Necromancy. But then, they ran into Ambrose getting in on with Luke, he was a Spellman. Sabrina would agree to that, right? Plus, Ambrose Spellman was a talented warlock, Nick has read about him and his achievements at Oxford when he was younger. Ambrose confessed Tommy was not fine, he was a body without meaningful life. She lied. She was not perfect. Nicholas should’ve been upset, but he wasn’t as he began to realize that he liked her even more, because of her bad girl side.

Hilda Spellman was probably the nicest, loveliest, most kind-hearted person he’s ever met. She came when Ambrose asked her, and recommended some drink for Agatha to get better. She barely flinched when she saw Agatha, but he could see she was worried. He could see where Sabrina had her caring persona from, she was just as loving as her Auntie, and no wonder that being raised in that environment gave rise to a girl that would do anything in the name of love. That was all Hilda. Even Ambrose and his antics reminded her a bit of Sabrina, his sense of humor, his demeanor – not his lust, he could sense Sabrina was still unexperienced in that department – his wit too.

In mortal Greendale, Sabrina began to realize that Tommy’s situation was not just a matter of trauma, and Roz confirmed her doubts when she basically saw Tommy’s wandering in limbo. She never saw Hilda that distressed in her entire life when she asked for her help. Sabrina could not believe her Auntie would not help her so that Sweet Harvey could rekindle with his brother, she should be able to understand why she was doing this. Her usual stubborn-self did not back down. There was a way. There must be. Then she went to Harvey’s, Tommy had tried to kill Mr. Kinkle, the situation was getting serious. More than ever. “It’s the only time Tommy looks normal. When he’s asleep.” Sabrina’s heart was shattered in a thousand pieces for Harvey. All she ever wanted was to soothe his pain, get his brother back and there he was heartbroken in face of the shell Tommy – if it were him at all – had become. However, she could not lose hope, she needed to find a solution for Harvey, especially now that he was beginning to have doubts.

And that’s when everything went south. Zelda found out about it all. “I did it for Harvey”, Sabrina said. She knew this would not cut it with Auntie Zee, she was not that sensitive, at least, not as much as she would like her. But in Sabrina’s mind, it made sense. She was correcting what witches had done, she was saving Tommy for Harvey but her Aunt wouldn’t have it. That’s when all broke loose. “You’re not my mother Zelda, so stop acting like you are.” She regretted it the second it crossed her mouth. How could she say that? Zelda cared for her and catered to her needs ever since she was a baby. She could see the hurt in her Aunt’s eyes. She needed to make it right. “Don’t come crying to me when it all blows up in her face”, that was Zelda’s sole dig at Sabrina, the true dig she cared for anyway, because she could always come to her Auntie, or at least, so she thought. Harvey deserved to have his brother back, that all that mattered now, she needed to focus on that.

Nicholas had left his ear wander when he passed by the High Priest’s office when he ordered Dorcas and Prudence to act instead of the Spellman’s. He couldn’t let that happen. He knew the sisters were reckless and they would not spare anyone, not even Sabrina. And he knew she would eventually come to her senses and would do it in a way to give Harvey’s heart as little pain as possible. Not that he cared about the mortal, but being around Sabrina, he must admit he grew a softer side – which he wasn’t sure she liked. He trusted Sabrina to do right by the realms, by the balance, and by Agatha – along the way. So, he caught the sisters on the Kinkle’s garden and waited with them most of the night. “The Spellmans are handling that”, he said to them and after Dorcas and Prudence came to terms with the idea that there was no escaping, the latter asked him: “Why are you doing that for her? She isn’t that pretty”. Nicholas looked malevolently at Prudence. “First, she is pretty. The prettiest I’ve ever seen… in a while”, he quickly added, not to reveal anything to the sisters. “Besides, beauty doesn’t cut it all, Prudence. Does it?” She looked at him, questioningly, not recognizing the boy she had experimented lust with so much during their early teenage days. “You’re not fooling anyone, Nicky.” He did not answer, but his mind went back to Sabrina and he wondered whether she thought the same thing about him, whether she just saw him as a horny toad jumping over everyone and anyone, whether she heard the rumors. They were true. Until he met her. He was willing to change, if only she gave him a chance. Although he wasn’t sure how to proceed.

Meanwhile, Sabrina’s visit to limbo had been a fiasco. She couldn’t save Tommy; his soul was devoured by the Soul Eater. She saw her mother in limbo, who after all these years, hadn’t find peace yet. Her heart was aching for Diana. She had to do something about it. But first, she owed Harvey the truth. She headed to his home, dreading what was going to happen. She must tell Harvey, and she must face the consequences of this madness. She had learnt her lesson, there is nothing she could do to save Tommy and she needed to restore the balance.

There she was, at Harvey’s. He seemed exhausted. She began with small chatter, to ease the tension. Her heart was ready to burst out of her body, her hands were sweating. She knew this day would come sooner or later, and her mind went back to that nightmare with Batibat. How would Harvey react? She tried to tell him once and his immediate reaction made her backtrack and cast spell on him so that he would forget. She had decided to leave that memory on the side, but there it was, hitting her against. It was significant. Would he leave her? Not necessarily because she is a witch, but because she had to kill Tommy. The idea made her want to throw up. How could she kill Harvey’s brother? Well, it was not really his brother. Just his body. His soul was long gone. She saw it. Literally. She could not hide anymore behind small talk. Harvey knew something big was coming, he could sense it radiating from Sabrina.

_Here goes nothing_ , she thought. “Harvey, I have something to tell you. Something I can’t hide from you anymore”, she said, boring her hazel eyes into his worried gaze.

“What is it? I’m ready for just about anything at this point.” _He is not read for that_ , Sabrina thought.

“Tommy’s asleep because I gave him a few drops of sleep option”, Sabrina told him, referring to earlier that evening, when she gave him the potion after he almost killed Mr. Kinkle. Harvey couldn’t hide the confusion in his voice. “What do you mean, potion?”

“And the reason Tommy came back… is because, I… performed a ritual to bring him back.” Now she has lost him, he did not know what she was talking about. He looked at her, as if she were crazy, had lost her mind. This was Sabrina in front of him, his Brina. “Sabrina, what are you talking about?” And then, he had a flash, a vision, a sensation of _déjà vu_ , that he had a similar conversation with her. Odd. Weird. He just couldn’t put a hand on it. Yet.

“I am witch, Harvey.” It washed over him, the fear of knowing she was witch although he had no idea what it entailed. The hurt, that she did not confide in him earlier, trust her with her secret while he trusted her completely, and the flash was complete. She had told him before. Deep down. He knew. “You’ve told me this before.”

She sighed, weakly. “Just before my sixteenth birthday. But, then I made you forget, with a spell.” He was at loss of words. How was that possible? His Brina? His perfect, innocent Brina? A witch, who had used magic on him? “How can I believe you? How can I believe that?” She answered, right away, unshed tears brimming her eyes: “when you were eight, you saw a demon in the Mines. You knew Jesse Putnam was possessed before anyone did. You come from a family of witch hunters.”

A million thoughts crossed his mind. For a second he thought he could look past this, that it did not matter, that she was still his Sabrina, and he tried to leave the hurt aside, the trust broken, and tried to understand that it must’ve been hard for her, he saw in her eyes that she was actually terrified of his reaction. He had to be strong for her, for both of them. It did not matter he came from a family of witch hunters either, she knew he would never hurt her or anyone, he was not like the rest of them, he actually despised them. _What that crazy Prudence girl had said about my family at Baxter High was true, we’re – I mean, they are, witch hunters_. But it didn’t change a thing. Ultimately, he loved Sabrina. But that’s when everything went to hell – or heaven. She began explaining about Tommy, Harvey thought he was the one losing his mind this time around.

“That’s not really him… In Tommy’s room, in Tommy’s bed. I performed a resurrection spell to help Tommy and you too, because I knew you would do the same for me. But it all went wrong. I brought back Tommy’s body but not his soul, not the part of him that’s really Tommy.”

Harvey tried to protest, but even himself was not convinced. This was not Tommy. He – or it – was a shell. “It is something else, something I need to put back in the ground before things get worse”, Sabrina was crying at that point. She understood, when she saw Harvey’s face, that her stubbornness had brought more pain and hurt than anything else. “I wanted to fix this for you, I wanted you to stop hurting”, she weakly said.

Harvey could not even describe how he felt. She gave him hope with her antics, hope he found his brother back and life could be good eventually. But there she was, telling him in veiled words that she needed to… kill Tommy, he hoped he was mistaken about her intentions. “You shouldn’t have done anything. You should’ve left Tommy where he was.”

Sabrina saw all the hurt, all the anger in Harvey’s eyes, in his mouth as it was twitching. That’s when she knew she might’ve lost him, that he wouldn’t be able to forgive her, but she brushed those thoughts aside when she said: “That’s why I need to make this right. That’s why I need to put what’s in Tommy’s room…back.”

He asked the question, but he knew the answer – it hurt too much. Losing Tommy, a second time. And it was all her fault. “I have to, it’s the only way.” He would not let her do it, never. He doesn’t know what he feels about Sabrina anymore, but he could not let his best friend – and she would stay his best friend – kill someone. He couldn’t, and he was so mad that she put him in this position, having to kill his own brother, even if he was just a soulless body at this point. “I’ll do it. I don’t want you to be the person that did that to any part of Tommy.” He couldn’t look her in the eyes, she needed to go. It was over. At least for now, he could not look her in the eyes. “I can’t talk to you, for a while.” He resented her, and there was nothing he could do to help it.

She knew that was her queue. It was the risk when she got in, but she never expected Harvey to give up on her so fast. She did not know how she reached the Mortuary, she wasn’t even sure if she actually heard or imagined the gunshot in Harvey’s home. But there she was, at her place, crying her eyes out. Her heart shattered, for Harvey, for Tommy, for letting go to waste the love of her life, the relationship that made her happy, complete, fulfilled, all because she would not listen. On the doorsteps, Zelda caught her, and soothed her, caressing her back and letting her express her pain. Her cried only intensified. There was Zelda, who expressly told her not to come back crying, and yet, she did – and her Auntie showed no pride or grudge, she just held her, rocked her. Like a mother. Offering a warm embrace. Making feel her motherly love.

Harvey hadn’t care about her motives, the reasons why she did what she did, he only saw the disastrous results – yes, disastrous, she could say it now. But all she did, was out of love for him, she had to go to the extreme end of things, try everything – including killing and playing with death and resurrection – for him. They had all warned her, it was dangerous, reckless even. Had anyone warned her that it might sign the death of her relationship to Harvey, she would’ve stopped and just be the supportive girlfriend to her grieving boyfriend. But she was not. The reality is that she could not be. She was a witch. Sure, Harvey hadn’t rejected her for that specifically, but it did not hurt any less.

Sabrina had barely seen him, but Nicholas saw her as she exited the Kinkles. She was absolutely devastated, tears streaming down her eyes, her beautiful cheeks, usually rosy, where white. He had never seen anyone in such distress, sadness. He guessed things did not go well with Harry. He should’ve been happy, she would be vulnerable. But that night, for the first time, his heart broke – and he realized her. It broke for this girl he cared so much about – that he had already realized when he learned the word in the mortal dictionary. He would rather have her be happy with somebody else than in the state she currently was in. He had no idea what went between Sabrina and her (ex-?) boyfriend, she must’ve told him she was witch and did all of this for him. But the farm boy only saw what she did, didn’t give weight to her motives, to the fact that she loved him so deeply that she would do anything for him, even killing. He had no idea that Sabrina, not too far from there, had the same thoughts as him. The only thing on which their opinions drifted was the conclusion. _He does not deserve her if he cannot see past this_ , snorted Nick whereas Sabrina thought: “ _He must hate me, and I understand. I gave him hope before I shattered it. It was all me. I deserve what is happening. For I hurt everyone around me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the Greendale Thirteen, and a first interaction between Harvey - or is it Harry? - and Nick.


End file.
